The Long Road Home
by SingerMe
Summary: Matt and Kitty are heading home after a vacation but their return trip proves to be perilous.
1. Chapter 1

The Long Road Home

Standard Disclaimers Apply

Kitty sat back in the seat with a contented smile on her face. For once, things had gone her way. She and Matt had not only managed to get away together for a full week in Denver but not once did anything come up to mar their time together. Now they were on their way home and with no other passengers they had the stage coach to themselves.

Matt sitting beside her, placed his arm around her shoulder. "It was a good trip, wasn't it?" he asked.

She beamed up at him. "It sure was, Cowboy. You know, I think this is the first successful trip we've ever taken together."

Matt looked a little quizzically at her. "Successful?"

"Yeah, well, you know. No outlaws for you to arrest or trials you had to rush back to or holdups for you to stop…..." She stopped when Matt started laughing. "What's so funny? You know what I'm saying is true. Taking a trip together has been hard for us."

"Yeah I know, Kitty." Matt said soberly. "And I know it's mostly my fault but I was just thinking. You're calling this a successful trip and we're not even home yet. There's still a 150 miles to go before we get back to Dodge. A lot could happen between here and there. It's a long way to go still."

"Oh, hush up," she grinned at him. "Don't jinx it for us."

Matt laughed again but his mind went back to the cowboy that had been lingering at the relay station. Matt didn't know the man but he knew his type. Though the man had done nothing out of the way, and had ridden out before they boarded, he concerned the lawman. There was something in the way he had studied the stage & its passengers that didn't sit well.

Before getting on board, Matt went back to the boot and pulled out his carpetbag. Taking out his holster, Matt strapped it on. Going purely on instinct, Matt also pulled out his badge and placed it in his jacket pocket. He wasn't sure why, but something told him this leg of their journey would be a little longer than the last.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

It was early afternoon and they had been on the road for several hours. Though sleep was impossible, with the jolting and jostling of the coach, both of the passengers were quite comfortable. Kitty sat with her head on Matt's chest, his arm wrapped around her. They had engaged in some heavy necking earlier and now they were comfortably enjoying being in each others arms.

Matt had originally wanted to take the train back to town, arguing it would be more comfortable and quicker. Kitty wanted the stage, simply because it was slower. More time to spend together, she had told Matt, and he couldn't disagree with that. Looking down at the beautiful redhead in his arms, he was certainly enjoying the extra time.

Matt thought about Dodge and how things would be once they got home. In Denver, no one had known who they were. He and Kitty had been able to spend their time together as they wished, without interruption and without worrying about anyone seeing them. But once they returned home, that would change.

A part of him had starting getting restless the last couple of days in Denver, and he wanted to get home and back to his job, but another part of him savored this time with Kitty, and he knew it would be a long time before they would be able to do this again.

Kitty had also enjoyed their time together. She knew how things had to be once back home, and she accepted that for the most part. But she almost wished that she and Matt could've stayed in Denver and melted away into another life, where he wasn't a US Marshall and she wasn't a saloon woman. A life where they were just Matt & Kitty, two people very much in love with each other. Kitty looked up at the love of her life and sighed, dreaming of what could be.

Matt looked out the window at the passing view, trying to gauge how far they had come. But when he recognized where they were, he tensed up.

Kitty felt him stiffen. Sitting up she looked at Matt. "What is it? Something wrong?"

"I don't know, Kitty," he said as he continued to look outside. "Probably isn't, but if something was to go wrong it'd be here."

"What do you mean?" she asked as she looked out the windows at the land they were passing through. She saw nothing but hills and rocks, but she knew Matt, he seldom got concerned over nothing.

"This stretch of road is notorious for spoilers." He told her. "I didn't know we'd be coming this way or we would've definitely taken the train."

"How far is it till we get out of this area?" She asked him.

"About 20 miles," he answered, "we just came into it so it'll be a while before we're clear."

"Well maybe nothing will happen. I mean I don't see anything out there. Do you?" The tremor in her voice belied the hopeful words.

"No, I don't." He answered as he continued to scan the landscape. "But trouble doesn't often show it's self till it's too late to stop it."

Kitty shivered a little at that and Matt realized he was scaring her. Wrapping his arms around her again he said, "I'm sorry, Honey. I don't mean to worry you and like you said, maybe nothing will happen. It hasn't so far."

He spoke too soon. Gunfire sounded behind them. Matt pushed Kitty to the floor of the coach and told her to stay there. Drawing his gun, he cautiously looked out the window to see who was pursuing them.

Upon hearing the gunfire, the driver had whipped up the horses and they were now moving at a dangerously fast clip along the narrow winding road. With that speed, Matt wasn't able to get more than a fleeting glimpse of several riders behind them. Matt fired out the window at them, but knew he probably hadn't hit anything.

Sitting upon on the box, the driver was frantically whipping the horses into a faster pace, trying to elude their pursuers. But his efforts were futile. Matt could feel it coming. Holstering his gun he turned and covered Kitty with his body, trying to protect her from the inevitable crash. Careening around a corner, the singletree broke free from the coach and the horses raced madly on down the road. The coach tipped and tumbled down a steep gulley on the south side of the road.

About half way down, Matt was thrown clear of the stage, landing some yards away in some bushes. Though they had cushioned his fall preventing major damage to his body, they did nothing to protect his head from the rocks at the base of the bushes.

Kitty rode the stage all the way down. The long tail of her dress had caught on the seat bracing, keeping her inside & unable to do much to protect her self. As the coach tumbled sideways down the hillside, she reached out to stop herself from hitting the side of the coach, but she wasn't able to prevent her head from making contact with the roof. She was knocked out cold by the time the coach came to a stop at the bottom of the gulley.

Neither she nor Matt knew of the approaching riders.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

The Long Road Home – 2

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK **

Matt came to with a jolt of pain. His head hurt so badly, he couldn't move for several minutes. He wasn't sure of the time but figured it to be at least a couple of hours, or more, since the wreck. As soon as he could he stood, swaying a little, and looked for the coach. It was down at the bottom of the gully lying on its side. Baggage and pieces of the stage were laying all the way down the hillside to where it lay. But he saw no sign of Kitty. Matt started down the hill, his head hurt but he ignored it. He had to find Kitty.

Once he reached the stage, he hauled himself up on top & looked down through the open door. Kitty wasn't inside. Scanning the ground he saw quite a few tracks leading up to the coach and away from it. Matt's mind ran over the possibilities of what that could mean and none of them were good. He didn't know of any gangs in the area, but he reminded himself, his attention had been on a certain redheaded bandit for the last week.

Though he saw plenty of footprints, he saw none that looked like Kitty could've made them, which made him to realize she was probably taken from the stage and put directly onto one of the horses. The condition she might've been in he didn't want to speculate on.

Rubbing his head, he surveyed the area. He found his hat, the driver's rifle and a half full canteen. Next to the canteen was the driver. One look and Matt could tell he was dead, his neck broken.

Matt looked around the area, settling his gaze once again on the tracks around the stage. The riders had horses and he did not. But they also had Kitty. And regardless of any disadvantage he might have, he was going to get her back from them. With nothing else to go on, Matt decided to follow the tracks of the riders which led back up the hill and north. Matt shouldered the canteen and rifle, put on his hat and took off on foot, following the trail the riders had left.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc ambled down the boardwalk and saw Chester sitting at his usual spot outside the jail, whittling on a piece of wood. "Well hello, Chester," Doc greeted him. "Busy as usual I see."

"Now, Doc, don't you start on me." Chester whined. "I don't believe I want to have to listen to you pick on me."

"Well for Heaven's sake, Chester," Doc almost grinned, "you don't have to listen to me. I can pick on you whether you listen or not."

Chester looked a little strangely at him. "Well, how am I supposed to know you're picking on me if I don't hear you?"

"Oh, you'll know it," Doc said smugly. Chester didn't answer because he didn't understand what Doc meant. "Have you heard from Matt?" Doc asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, he and Miss Kitty's supposed to be coming in tomorrow on the stage." Chester answered. "Sure will be glad to have em' back, I'll tell you."

"Why? Are you tired of looking after things?" Doc asked. "Or do you miss the free beers Kitty gives you?"

Chester looked over Doc, irritated that he was doing it again. "Now see, there you go again, Doc. You just have to pick on me all the time."

Doc chuckled, "No, no, Chester, I don't have to but I sure do enjoy it."

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

The Long Road Home 3

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty awoke later that afternoon. Slowing opening her eyes, she raised her head looking around, taking stock of her situation. She was sitting with her back against a tree, her hands behind her and tied. A rope had been wrapped around her securing her to the tree. Her back and arms were aching from the position she was sitting in, her head was throbbing and she was nauseous, but she didn't think she had any significant injuries.

In front of her were quite a few men sitting around a campfire eating, drinking and talking.

She did not see Matt, a fact that both pleased and dismayed her. She didn't know where she was or who these people were, but she knew her position was precarious. As a lawman, Matt would be in even more danger.

Of course with Matt no where in sight, three possibilities came to her mind. One was that he was out there somewhere and would find her. The others were that he was hurt or dead. She refused to consider that last possibility.

One of the men by the fire noticed she had come to and walked over to her. "Well, look at who's awake." He said as he leered down at her. Kitty didn't respond or acknowledge him.

Several of the men got up and came to stand around her. Each man was as despicable as the other, rough, uncouth and dirty. From the looks on their faces, she got the uncomfortable feeling that her headache and nausea were about to be the least of her worries.

A man pushed through just then and stood over her. "Alright, boys," he said, "leave her be. Go on back to what you were doing." Without one word of dissent, the men complied.

Kitty looked up at her rescuer and didn't like what she saw. Though cleaner and better dressed, she saw the same hungry look as his men wore and a great deal more danger lurking behind his expression.

"Are you alright?" He asked her with no trace of concern in his voice. Kitty remained silent. Kneeling down in front of her he repeated the question. "I asked if you were alright." He grabbed her arm in a vice like grip squeezing hard, jarring her head and she cried out. He grinned. "What's your name, Red?"

She unwisely refused to answer and he grabbed her arm again. "Kitty," she gasped. She knew she would have a heck of a bruise on that arm.

The man grinned at the pained look on her face. "Kitty," he said thoughtfully. "Well that is a very pretty name."

Kitty glared up at him. "Who are you? What do you want with me?" She demanded, trying to keep her voice steady.

The man eyed her owlishly. "My name's Clay Jarvis. Those are my men." He jerked his hand back towards the ragged men behind him. "And as for what I want with you….well I haven't decided on that yet. You were a bonus I didn't expect."

Jarvis studied her for a reaction but getting none continued. "There are several things I can think of. I could give you to my men. They haven't had a woman for some time. Or, I could take you south of the border. There's a good market for women down there. Especially pretty ones, like you. They might even pay a premium for you with that red hair of yours." He could see the disgust on her face at both of his suggestions. "Of course, I could always keep you for myself."

Kitty didn't reply and she didn't flinch, even though the thought of him touching her made her nausea that much worse.

Even though he thought he saw fear creeping into her eyes, she still faced him calmly and without looking away. She impressed him and very few people impressed Clay Jarvis.

"You got a lot of sand, lady." He told her. "I like that. I just may have to keep you for myself."

Jarvis stood up from her and chuckled at the defiant, angry look on her face. "Yep, I just may have to keep you." As he walked off, he continued to chuckle.

Kitty remained quiet and still as she watched him walk off. But inside she was shaking, praying silently that Matt was alive and coming for her.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

The Long Road Home 4

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt had walked for several hours before finally stopping by a small stream to fill his canteen and rest a bit. As he sat there, he thought about Kitty. He knew she could be tough when she had to be in the bar room. But she wasn't in a bar room. She was with God only knew what kind of men, and she was defenseless.

He had no doubt she was alive. He knew he would feel it if she wasn't, their connection was too strong. But that didn't mean she was safe and unharmed. He knew he had to find her. But as much as he wanted to get back up and continue, he couldn't. He had walked too far with an aching head and nagging stomach. Finding a soft spot nearby, he lay down, asleep almost before his head touched the ground.

**MKMKMKMKMK**

Darkness was beginning to settle on the camp. Kitty sat as before, tethered to the tree. The nausea had subsided some time back, plus her headache had left her, and she was grateful for the respite. The men and their boss had left her alone for the rest of the day and she was grateful for that as well. She would've loved to had some water, but she wasn't about to ask for it. She didn't want any additional attention from these men. They were already giving her more than she wanted.

Though they didn't come near her, she could see them occasionally watching her with leering, hungry faces. The man Jarvis must have tight control of his men she thought. Otherwise she figured they'd do more than look.

Jarvis walked up to her. For several moments he stood there silently watching her. She returned his stare but kept her silence. "How're you doing, Kitty?" he asked. She didn't answer. "The boys got some sort of stew cooking over there," he jerked his thumb to the fire behind him, "want some?"

She still didn't answer. She was hungry but she knew the food wouldn't be free.

Jarvis kneeled down and looked her in the eyes. "You might as well as face it, sweetheart" he told her, "you're not going anywhere and no one's coming for you. The boys found the big man you were with. He was dead." He saw the effect those words had on her. "You act right around here, and you'll be fine. You don't and….." he didn't finish, he didn't have to. He could see she understood his meaning.

Kitty stared defiantly at him but still refused to speak. "Alright," he said as he stood up, "suit yourself. But if you change your mind, you let me know, huh?" Jarvis chuckled and walked off.

Kitty watched him walk away but showed no reaction. Her mind turned to Matt. She didn't believe Jarvis. She refused to believe that Matt hadn't survived the wreck. She knew she would feel it if that had of happened. But still she worried, continuing her silent prayer that he was okay and would come for her.

**MKMKMKMKMK**

Matt awoke early the next morning. His head was clear and his stomach had settled down. Kneeling down at the stream's edge, he cupped his hands into the water and brought the water up to splash his face and neck. Finally taking a long drink and making sure the canteen was full.

Once done he rose and turned around. The tracks showed the people he was following, had crossed here and were steadily going north and a little west. Matt looked around at the surrounding terrain. He wasn't sure of where he was, but figuring how long he had walked yesterday, he guessed he had come about 10 or so miles from where the stage wrecked.

He didn't know how much further he would have to go, but he knew he would do it. Kitty's life depended on it. Gathering the canteen and the rifle Matt turned and walked on.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

He had walked for two hours when he spied a small farm in the distance. It was a piece from the trail but he knew if he could get a horse there he could pick up speed and get right back on it. Matt walked a little faster. When he finally reached the place, he was foot sore and tired. It took a little persuasion and a lot of bullying with his badge but the farmer finally loaned him a horse and saddle and some food. Though the horse definitely wasn't much, and the bag of food wasn't either, Matt didn't care. It would do till he could do better.

Matt wasted no time and soon was once again following the path to his heart.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty slept very little during the night. The uncomfortable position in which she was tied along with the danger she knew these men posed to her, were enough alone to forestall slumber. Add to it the fact that she was worried about Matt, made sure to keep rest at bay.

Jarvis came up to her again when he saw her looking around the camp. "Morning, Kitty," he said, "you have a good nights rest?"

Kitty glared at him. "Sure," she said sarcastically. "I always sleep well when I'm tied to a tree."

Jarvis laughed. "You got you a sense of humor," he said, "that's good; you're going to need it."

Kitty continued to glare at him as he turned and walked away.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

The Long Road Home 5

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

As Matt rode, he thought about the men he was pursuing. Who were they and why had they gone after the stage. To his knowledge, it hadn't been carrying anything of value. However he kept reminding himself. He had been out of touch for a few days and had even taken off his badge. The driver didn't know him from Adam, so it wasn't impossible that they were carrying gold or a payroll or something and he wasn't informed of it.

That they had taken Kitty didn't surprise him. She was a beautiful woman. But her beauty could also be a detriment to her in a camp full of outlaws. He pressed the horse a little harder.

He rode for the rest of the day, getting further and further northwest and into a heavily wooded area. He stopped only when necessary & always climbed back on continually pressing the horse on. The farmer had included some jerky in the bag and Matt chewed on that as he rode.

The trail he was following was clear and bold and he thought hard about that. Obviously these men weren't afraid of being followed or getting caught. To the lawman that could mean several possibilities, none of them good. The horse he was on was flagging and Matt knew if he pressed him much more, he would founder for good. Dismounting and loosening the cinch, he took the reins in hand & walked on, leading the beast behind him. He was determined not to stop until he found what he was looking for.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

The object of Matt's quest sat quietly near the campfire. She neither engaged nor was engaged in any communication with the men around her. She simply sat and listened and watched.

Jarvis had finally ordered her untied and allowed her the relative privacy of nearby bushes to relieve her self, but as soon as she stepped back out her hands were tied behind her and she was led to the fire and told to sit. Having no other choice she complied.

In front of her a pot of something was cooking and one of the men had shot a deer which was also on the fire. Though she was hungry, she did not ask for anything. Jarvis had refused to allow her food or water unless she agreed to be a little friendlier with him. She would not. She remembered a few years back when two bank robbing brothers had done the same thing to her. She had survived them; she planned on surviving Jarvis & his men as well.

Standing on the other side of camp, Jarvis stood lighting a cigarette, as he watched her. She was a pretty piece with a fire in her soul to match her hair. He liked a woman with a little spice, but this woman had more than that and though he would never admit it, that part worried him. She was a strong woman and strong women intimidated him somewhat.

He would continue to deny her food and water, but he knew that wouldn't break her. And he wanted to break her. He wanted to own her.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

The evening wore into night. Most of the men were asleep but Jarvis did have a few guards posted around. Though he felt they were fairly secure in their current position, he still took precautions.

Kitty sat as she had been for most of the day, fully aware that Jarvis was watching her. He had allowed her once again to relieve herself but as before afterwards her hands were retied and she was pushed back down to sit by the fire. One of the men had placed a thin blanket around her but it did little to keep out the cold damp air of the fall evening.

So far, her luck had held and Jarvis and his men had left her alone. But, she knew, it was only a matter of time before that changed. She held no illusions concerning their intent.

She knew if Matt was able, then he was coming for her. But he hadn't come yet and she didn't know how much longer Jarvis would leave her alone. Looking around the camp she decided she had to try to escape on her own.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

The Long Road Home 6

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty was right. Matt was coming but the horse and the terrain were making it difficult. More than once, he had to dismount and lead the horse rather than ride it. The trail he followed was continuing to head northwest through increasingly tougher ground.

He wasn't sure if the men he followed chose this area for that reason, or if they even knew how dangerous it was. It didn't a make difference. They had Kitty.

Night fell and Matt was still going, but he knew he couldn't continue. Neither he nor the horse had the strength left to continue.

Matt found a small copse of trees with a small crik nearby. Wearily he unsaddled the horse and hobbled it, letting it graze.

Reaching for the bag of food, he pulled out two cans of beans, the rest of the jerky and some hardtack. Not enough for a feast but better than nothing. He took one of the cans of beans and opened it with his pocket knife. Cold beans weren't his favorite meal, but he didn't want to risk attention with a fire.

Laying back on the saddle, Matt looked up at the sky, his mind on Kitty. He didn't know where she was or long it was going to take him to get to her, but he wasn't going to stop until he did.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty sat and watched the men around the fire. Now almost all of them were asleep, except for two that were left out as guards. Those two men were currently no where near that she could see. She also didn't see Jarvis or his man Jinx. That worried her a little but she ignored it.

Though her hands were still tied behind her, she decided to take a chance. Cautiously, Kitty rose to her feet. Two days without food or water had left her a little weak but she had to try. She didn't know where she was, but she knew which direction she needed to go.

Knowing which was way was south from where the sun had set, Kitty turned and ran. She made her way out of the camp and into the woods but not much further. She had not gotten more than a few yards into the woods, when Jarvis stepped out from behind a tree. She ran right into his arms.

"Going somewhere, sweetheart?" He asked leering down at her.

Kitty struggled as Jarvis dragged her back to the camp and sat her back down by the tree she had first been tied to. Grabbing a rope he tied her to it again.

"That was a nice try, Kitty" he told her, "but you're not going anywhere. Just get that in your head." Jarvis grinned at her as he got to his feet. Though she showed no emotion outwardly, inside she was quaking as she watched him turn and walk away.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty awoke the next morning still tied to the tree. With her attempt to escape the night before, she had no hopes that he would do as he had the day before and at least let her sit by the fire.

He would punish her for trying to escape. But she knew if she ever got another chance, she would try again. Kitty sat for the rest of the day tethered, hungry, thirsty, cold and more determined than ever to get away from these men.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt woke before sunup, saddled the horse and rode on. He had always been a determined man but in this he was even more determined. If he had to walk to Canada, he would get Kitty back.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Evening came, and as he had the evening before, Jarvis was watching Kitty. He had been right about her. She did have a lot of sand and she wasn't easy. She was real class and he wanted her more every moment that passed. He knew she would never willingly give herself to him, but that didn't matter. He was good at taking what he wanted.

As he stood watching her, Gage Jinx, his second in command, came up & stood next to him. Jarvis wanted to ignore him but he knew Jinx wouldn't go away until he'd had his say. "What is it, Gage."

Gage swallowed hard before answering. He'd been with Jarvis for some time and yet the man still made him nervous. "Clay, the men have been talking. They're wantin' to move on."

Clay gave the man a withering look. "I'm in charge here." He stated flatly. "I'll decide when and where we go. Have you forgotten that?"

"I ain't forgettin' nothin," Jinx said, as he took a small step backwards. "But we've just about picked these parts clean. We only got $600 from the stage, along with that woman, and I ain't so sure she was worth anything."

He knew he'd said too much by the look Jarvis gave him.

"That woman is my concern," Clay said roughly. "I'll decide what she's worth."

"Alright, Clay," Jinx hastened to placate him. "She's yourn, but what about the men. We've been away from civilization for some time now. The boys are getting restless and having a woman what looks like her around ain't helpin'."

Clay realized he was right. His authority over these men would only go so far. If he wanted that woman to himself he knew he'd better see to it that his men had other diversions. "Alright," he finally agreed. "Tell the men we'll leave in the morning."

Jinx breathed a sigh of relief, still he pressed a little more. "Where to, Clay?"

"Nearest town we come to." Jarvis told him, his gaze directed at the redhead.

Jinxed grinned. "The boys'll be glad to hear it. I'll go tell em'."

Clay nodded with out taking his eyes off of her. "You can tell them something else for me." He said before Jinx walked off.

"What's that?" Jinx asked.

Clay looked over at him with a hard look. "You can tell them that woman is mine. They don't go near her. Ever."

Jinx nodded, turned and left.

Jarvis returned his gaze to Kitty.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

The Long Road Home 7

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

It was getting late. It would be dark again in a couple of hours. Matt was still on the trail, walking again as the horse limped along behind him. He had been traveling since early that morning, in a hilly tree covered area, still steadily heading north and west. Matt knew the country and knew the inhabitants of it. This was Cheyenne country. He walked a little more cautiously.

He had just topped a small rise, when he spotted what looked like curling smoke from a campfire. Backing down a little from the ridge, he tied his horse to a low hanging branch, then crept back up to survey the area. He was too far and couldn't see enough to know if he'd found his prey.

Quietly and slowly, he crept closer until he could see the camp and those in it. Though rough, it appeared to be a well ordered camp. Several men were sitting around the fire eating, talking or drinking. Several more were milling around the area. At first he didn't see Kitty, but when he did finally spot her his blood boiled. Backing away from where he was, he went to his left and circled around the camp.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

After Jinx had left him, Jarvis stood for a while longer, his attention solely on Kitty. He couldn't remember ever wanting a woman the way he wanted her. Knowing she didn't want him sweetened the pot a little, as far as he was concerned. It made him want to possess her all the more.

It'd be dark before too long and Jarvis thought at first to wait for that. But he changed his mind. He wanted her to see him as he took her. He wanted plenty of light to see the look on her face as he possessed her.

Clay stubbed out his cigarette then strode across the camp to her side. Reaching down he cut the rope around her than grabbed her by the arm and hauled her to her feet. He looked over at one of the men by the fire. "Me and the lady are going to be busy for a while." He told his grinning compatriots. "See to it we're not disturbed."

As she was being dragged deeper into the woods, Kitty fought against his grasp. But with her hands tied behind her and her strength waning, she was basically helpless.

Once they reached a secluded spot, Jarvis released his grip of her arm and shoved her to the ground. Kitty watched as he unbuckled his gun belt and dropped it to the ground. She knew there wasn't much she could do, but she refused to simply allow him to touch her without protest. As he unbuttoned his pants, Kitty tried to crawl away, but he grabbed her by the leg and pulled her under him. Kitty closed her eyes and turned her head as he bent his head towards her.

He had his head buried in her neck as his hands were working her skirt up when he gasped, then fell on top of her, unmoving. Suddenly his weight was off of her and she opened her eyes to see Matt tossing him aside like a rag doll and reaching down for her.

"Oh M….," she started but Matt silenced her with a kiss. "Shush," he whispered. "Are you alright?"

She nodded tears threatening to spill in relief.

Matt untied her hands then used the rope to quickly bind the hands of Jarvis. He then took the man's bandana and gagged him with it.

As Kitty climbed to her feet, Matt picked up Jarvis' discarded gun belt, and then hugged her tightly to himself, Kitty trembling in his embrace. When he finally released her, it was only to tilt her head up and kiss her again.

Kitty sighed breathing deeply when their lips finally parted. "Oh, Matt," she whispered "I'm so glad you found me."

"Me too," he told her. "But we've got to get out of here. You have any idea where their horses are?"

She nodded. "They're back that way," she pointed towards her right. "But, Matt, I'm not sure we can get to them. There's about 10 or 20 men here. I think they've got guards set up around the horses."

Matt thought for a moment. The horse he had wasn't much and he knew it wouldn't get one person far much less two. "Well," he said finally, "I'm going to check it out anyway. We need at least one horse if I can get it."

Kitty nodded, "Okay," she said as she turned to her right but Matt stopped her. "No," he said firmly. "You stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes." Kitty didn't want to lose sight of him but she knew he'd do better alone. "Alright, Matt," she agreed. "I'll wait."

Matt handed Jarvis' gun belt to her. "Here, take this" he said, "if he stirs hit him with it."

"Don't worry," she said looking at Jarvis. "There's nothing I'd like better."

Matt grinned. "Kitty, you're a hard task master." He said as he kissed her once again then turned and left.

Kitty sat down on a nearby rock keeping her eyes on Jarvis and her ears and mind on Matt.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

The Long Road Home 8

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt crept thru the woods very cautiously, ever mindful that he was in enemy territory. He found the horses, but as Kitty had said, there were several men around and he saw no way to get to them without being caught. Turning he went back the way he came. Once he reached Kitty, he helped her to her feet.

"You were right," he told her as he took her by the hand, "too many men. Let's go."

Just as they started off Matt heard Jarvis groan. Taking his gun out, he walked over to the man, hitting him on the head again. Though he didn't say anything, the look on his face told Kitty all she needed to know, about how he felt about Jarvis and what he had tried to do.

Matt led Kitty thru the woods and back to where he had tied the horse. It wasn't much, but it would have to do. Matt mounted then reached down and helped Kitty up behind him. Turning the horse, he road slowly away from the camp. Once he was sure they were far enough away, he spurred the horse into a gallop, leaving the camp and its men behind.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt and Kitty rode as fast as they dared, considering the terrain and the condition of the horse. They still had a little light left, and as far as he knew, the cutthroats they had left behind weren't aware of their captives escape. But Matt didn't want to take chances. He kept the horse at a gallop, till he could feel it beginning to falter.

When they finally reined in, Kitty was about ready to fall from the horse. Her headache had returned and it was making her lightheaded. Matt felt her distress as she laid her head on his back. Jumping down he turned, catching her as she slid from the saddle into his arms. "Kitty? You alright?" he asked.

Kitty nodded, but he knew better. Matt looked around at where they were, and picked out a spot close by. Carrying her over, he sat her down on the ground, placing his hat under her head for a temporary pillow. Crossing back over to the horse, he pulled the bedroll off and brought it back to cover her with it.

"Kitty, you're about done in. You need to rest."

"Matt, we can't. Those men….they'll be coming after us."

Matt had grabbed the canteen and held it to her lips as she took a drink. "Kitty, by the time they figure out you're gone, we'll be on our way again. In the meantime you need to rest, at least for a couple of hours."

Kitty was too tired to argue. Along with the headache she was now sick at her stomach. "Alright," she agreed, "but only for a couple of hours, Matt."

"Good girl," Matt told her. "Now you just lay back and sleep. In a little while we'll get out of here."

Kitty nodded as she closed her eyes and let sleep take her.

Matt went back over and took care of the horse, but left it saddled only loosening the cinch a little.

Despite his assurances to Kitty, he wasn't absolutely sure they were safe. Jarvis had told his men not to disturb him and as they had left him tied up, he thought they could be sure of at least a few hours head start, but he wasn't sure that would be enough.

Once Matt had finished with the horse, he went back to Kitty's side and stretched out beside her. Gently he pulled her up just enough to place her in his arms, where he held her while she slept.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt gently shook Kitty awake a couple of hours later. She needed the rest, and the peaceful look on her face made him wish he didn't have to, but he was afraid for them to stay in one place for two long.

"Kitty, Kitty," he shook her arm. "Honey, wake up. We need to get going."

Kitty opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Matt? What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," he reassured her. "But we need to get going. I want to put as much distance between us and those men as we can."

"Me too," she said and shivered. Fall in this part of the country was cold but she knew it wasn't the weather that chilled her. The thought of Clay Jarvis and his men did that all by themselves. Matt took her hand and helped her to her feet as she looked around. "Where are we, Matt?" she asked.

Matt glanced around at the surrounding area. "Well, I'm not sure, Kitty. I figure maybe 20 miles from where the coach wrecked."

"That far?" she said wonderingly. "Why would someone go that far to rob a stage?"

"Well I'm not certain, of course, but I've heard of a few gangs that stake out a large territory and raid anything that comes into it." He could feel her shivering beside him and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close. "Don't worry." He told her. "Whoever they are, we're away from them, and if we get going we'll stay away from them."

She nodded and hugged him a little tighter as they approached the horse. Once he had the cinch tightened again, he mounted and pulled her up behind him. Spurring the horse, he turned and headed south. At least he thought he was heading south.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

The Long Road Home 9

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Jarvis came to, five hours later. His hands were tied behind him, and a gag was in his mouth. The woman was gone. He had told his men not to disturb him, and angrily, he realized they did as he asked. Raking his head on the ground, he managed to get the gag out of his mouth and called for Gage Jinx.

When Jinx got there, it was all he could do to keep a smirk off of his face. The great and mighty Clay Jarvis was sitting on the ground, with his hands tied behind him and his pants down around his ankles. The woman he had dragged into the woods was gone, along with Clay's gun.

With some effort, Jinx managed to keep a neutral expression as he went to his boss, untied his hands and helped him to his feet.

Jarvis' head was pounding, not only with a headache, but with the knowledge that she had escaped him. The first woman he had really wanted in some time, had gotten away.

As Jarvis got to his feet and pulled up his pants, Jinx looked around. "What happened to the woman?" he asked as innocently as he could. He was having a hard time not laughing at Clay's current predicament.

"I don't know." Clay whipped around at him. "Someone came in behind me and hit me on the head. I just come to a few minutes ago. Didn't you or anyone else hear anything?"

"Sorry, Clay," Jinx said regretfully, "you told us to leave you and her be and we did. This little spot here is a far piece from the camp. We couldn't hear nothing. You brought her here for that reason if you remember."

Jarvis nodded ruefully. He hadn't wanted his men eavesdropping on his time with the red head. "Yeah well…don't matter. We're going after her and who ever it was that helped her."

"Now?" Jinx looked at him strangely. "Clay, it's full on dark. Even with a full moon we'd never be able to find their tracks.

"I don't care," Clay snarled, "that woman is mine and I want her back."

"But, Clay, we don't stand a chance right now. We wait till morning and we can pick those tracks up easy." Jinx didn't care if they got her back or not but he sure wasn't going to start chasing after her in the middle of the night.

Clay didn't want to wait. He wanted to go right then but reason prevailed. Riding in the dark in this part of the country could only invite trouble. "Alright, but tell the men. We ride at first light and we don't stop till we find her."

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

The going was slow as it was dark, the area unfamiliar and the horse weary but every step the horse took, Matt knew, took them just that much farther away from those men and closer to home.

The next three hours the two rode mostly in exhausted silence. However, Kitty did tell Matt about Jarvis and what he had said and done, which only made him wish he had hit the man harder.

Several times Matt dismounted and led the horse through areas he was unsure of. Kitty had offered to do the same, but Matt had declined her offer.

He was riding again now. He knew soon he'd have to walk some more, but as tired as he was, he decided to stay in the saddle a bit longer before doing so.

They were in a much more mountainous, cave lined area than Matt remembered coming thru before, which made him to think they must've some how gone further west than south, in their haste to escape.

Coming upon a steep slope, Matt decided to dismount and lead the horse down. He had just set both feet on the ground when the horse bucked a little and took off. Matt hauled on the reins with all his strength, but the horse was stronger. What ever had spooked it had driven it beyond Matt's capabilities to control.

Running full stream down the slope, the nag dragged Matt for a piece before he lost his grip on the reins. Once free of Matt's weight, the horse seemed to pick up even more speed as it barreled madly down the slope. Kitty held on for as long as she could, before the nag finally bucked her off on its perilous journey down. Kitty landed with a vicious thud. The horse continued on down till it too fell.

Matt rose to his feet and scrambled down to her side. "Kitty," he called, "you alright?"

She wasn't alright. From the feel of her right leg she knew she was far from alright. Still she kept her voice even and replied in the affirmative. "I'm okay, Matt," she said. "But I think you better go on down and check on that horse."

Matt nodded as he passed her and went to the horse. Both of its forelegs were broken along with numerous cuts and abrasions. Matt took out his revolver and put it down. Taking the bedroll, Jarvis' gun & the rifle off of the horse, he headed back. The canteen had landed just above the horse. Picking it up too he went on up to Kitty.

Even in the dim light, he could tell she was hurt. Pain was etched all too clearly in her features. "Kitty, what's wrong? Where are you hurt?"

"It's my leg, Matt," she said thru clinched teeth. "I think it's broken."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

The Long Road Home 10

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc walked into the jail, expecting to find Chester lying on his bunk reading one of his dime novels. Instead it looked like he was packing to go on a trip. "What in tunderation are you doing, Chester?"

"I'm getting ready to ride, Doc." Chester answered as he placed yet another item in his saddle bags.

"Ride? Ride where?" Doc questioned. 'Now which relative of his has shown up' Doc thought.

"I'm going to go find Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty," the young man said plaintively. He was whirling around on his good leg like a spinning top.

"Look for….Chester, what are you talking about?"

The young man ignored him as he made another circle looking for his pocket knife.

"Chester," Doc said as he grabbed his arm to stop him for a moment. "What do you mean look for them? Has something happened?"

"Well yeah, Doc," he said. "Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty aren't here. That's what happened. They were supposed to be on the stage two days ago, but it didn't make it in. Now I wired the station in Wallace and that stage left there right on time and Miss Kitty and Mr. Dillon were on it."

"Well?" What of it?" Doc asked as he went to the stove and poured him self a cup of coffee.

"Well, Doc, that stage was supposed to be here and it didn't show up. That's means something must've happened. Don't you see?"

Doc understood why the young man was so upset. Still, he thought he was blowing things out of perspective. "Now, Chester," he tried to reason with him, "that doesn't mean that something has happened to them. You know there are all kinds of things that could happen to delay a stage."

Chester gave a Doc a pouty look. "Yeah, Doc, I know there is. Indian's, bandits, mudslides…"

"Mudslides?" Doc chuckled, taking a swipe of his mustache. "Good Heavens, Chester, it hasn't rained in a month of Sundays. "

"Not here," Chester asserted, "but we don't know what the weather is like where they are."

"Chester," Doc was trying to be the voice of reason, "we don't know where they are. Now you taking off on some wild goose chase wouldn't help them at all. That is if they even need help."

Chester was distraught. "Well, what am I gonna do, Doc?" he asked "They was supposed to be back but they ain't. I cain't just sit around and do nothing."

"Alright, Chester," Doc spoke calmly. "You said you wired Wallace. How about the other relay stations between here and there? Did you contact them?" Doc took a sip of the coffee grimacing at the taste.

"No, Doc, I didn't cause they ain't got no telegraphs." Chester looked at the man as though he was daft.

"Well, for Heaven's sake, Chester. I didn't say wire them, I said contact them. Send someone to check." Doc was beginning to get vexed.

Chester stopped his frantic movements and looked at Doc. Doc's common sense had an effect on him. "Well, I guess I could do that," he said. He still thought he should go out after them but he knew Doc was probably right, for now anyway. Besides he had no idea where to look.

"Now you're thinking, Chester," Doc said. He started to take another sip of the coffee but thought better of it and sat it back down on the desk.

Chester looked at Doc a little strangely "Well, Doc, I've been _thinkin',_ ever since I got that there reply back from Wallace. I'll swan, what do you think I was doin? You act like I ain't got a brain in my head."

"Well I didn't mean you weren't thinking, Chester…" Doc started "I just meant that…..well….I meant.." Doc stopped trying to figure a way of explaining his words that wouldn't confuse Chester anymore than he already was and realized he couldn't.

"Well, what did you mean?" Chester asked.

"Oh forget it," Doc bellowed as he pulled the door open and left.

Chester stood looking at the door for a moment before taking his hat and leaving himself.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

The Long Road Home 11

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt knelt down by Kitty and gently reached for her leg. But he had barely touched it, when she cried out. "You're right, Kitty," he told her once he examined it. "It's broken."

Kitty nodded, pain evident in her features, even in the pale moonlight.

"I'm going to have to set that leg, Kitty," he warned her. "It's going to hurt pretty bad."

"I know, Matt," she said, "do what you have to." Her breathing was labored and she was cold, but her head was up and she was trying not to show how frightened she really was.

Matt knew she was trying to be brave and his heart ached for her. He knew how bad this was going to hurt her but he had no other choice. Until he set the leg, he wouldn't even be able to move her. "Just sit tight for a minute, Honey." He told her. "I'll be back in a couple of minutes. "

"Alright," she said. She was in too much misery to object to much of anything.

Matt ran back down to the horse and cut off the reins, then casting around he found three stout sticks about the right length. Going back up to Kitty, he took off his coat. Laying it down as a temporary pillow he pushed her into a prone position.

"Kitty, I need you to lay back here while I do this, okay?" She nodded. Matt carefully pulled her skirt up to her knee and took her leg in his hands. She gasped in pain as he gripped her leg with both hands.

As quickly as possible, Matt snapped the leg bone back into place, then placed the three sticks around it to hold it in place as he bound them with the reins. "All done, Kitty," he told her. But she didn't hear him. The pain had been too great. Matt took her wrist in his hands. Thankfully her pulse was strong and her breathing not quite so labored.

Matt looked around. Though the moon wasn't full it did provide enough light for him to see the immediate area. There to the right, and down a ways, he saw just what he needed.

Matt picked Kitty up and carried her to the cave in the side of the hill. Once there, he gently laid her down outside of the entrance and went in to make sure there were no other inhabitants. The cavern wasn't overly large, but it was deep and, as far as Matt could tell, empty.

Going back outside, he picked Kitty back up and carried her in, taking her as far as he could. Going back outside, he gathered up the things he had laid aside, and also carried them inside. Thinking about it, he had one more task, at least for now.

Returning to the horse, Matt pushed and pulled until he had the saddle and blanket off, and had succeeded in pushing the beast even further down the slope. Once it stopped sliding, Matt went down to it and covered it as best he could with brush. It might not fool anyone for long, but maybe it would.

Matt stood for a moment, flexing his shoulders and back, both of which ached from his efforts. Once he had caught his breath, he took up the saddle and blanket, carrying them back with him.

Kitty was still out. Matt placed the saddle beside her and laid the blanket below it. Gently, he picked her up and placed her on the blanket, with her head on the saddle, finally covering her with the bedroll. He then lay down beside her. They would need a fire he knew, but right then he was just too tired. In the morning he would get one going and then take a look around.

Matt gently reached over & wrapped his arm around her waist. He didn't know how this was going to turn out but he knew he'd do what it ever took to protect her.

Though unconscious, Kitty seemed to feel his embrace, and drew closer to him. Matt reached over and kissed her softly. 'What ever it takes,' he thought, 'what ever it takes.'

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

The Long Road Home 12

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

The first streaks of light were just showing in the eastern sky, when Clay Jarvis and his ragged band of men rode out of their camp for the last time. Each man had a determined look on their face, however, what they were determined to do was as varied as the men.

Clay had only one goal in mind, to find Kitty and who ever had helped her. They had taken his gun and humiliated him. No one was going to deter him from making her pay. But besides that, the woman had captured him in a way that even he couldn't explain. And he would not rest until he had her back.

Taking a spare gun from one his men, he strapped it on & ordered his men to ride.

The men had acquiesced to his wishes and would do as he said, to a point. But only to a point, as they would not benefit in the slightest at her recapture.

The tracking at first was easy. The men picked up the track of the single horse and followed it for some time. But about midday, the going got rougher. The ground was dry and held very little trace of anyone passing over it. The further they went, the harder it became as they were now in a very rocky terrain.

The men wanted to call off the search. Jarvis had promised them a trip to town and they wanted it. But Jarvis would not relent. Midst the complaints and grumbles of his men, they went on.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty opened her eyes to darkness. No, upon reflection it wasn't really darkness, more like grayness. Her head swam and her leg was killing her but Matt beside her, his arm around her and she knew she was safe.

Waiting until her eyes adjusted to the dim light, she looked around. There wasn't much to see as far as she could tell. She appeared to be in a cave of some sort, but she wasn't sure if she was or not. Matt was asleep.

Kitty started to sit up but as she did so she jarred her leg, causing her to cry out. Matt was awake instantly. "Kitty? What's wrong?"

"I'm okay, Matt," she said thru gritted teeth. "I just bumped my leg."

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered. But he could hear the distress in the soft timbre of her voice and he could feel her shivering. "Alright," he said as he felt of her forehead. She didn't seem to have a fever, thank God. "Look, it's kinda of cold in here. I'm going to get some firewood and get us a fire going. Okay?"

"Okay," she said. She didn't want him to leave her but she knew they needed the fire.

Matt got up and went to the front of the cave. It was still dark but light was coming on rapidly. The air inside the cave was chilly, but outside it was flat out cold. Matt went out and gathered an arm load of wood, carrying it back in. He knew he'd need more but it would do for a start.

Carrying the wood back in, he laid it down across from Kitty. Once laid out, he reached in his pocket and pulled out a flint stone. Kitty had once teased him for some of the things he carried in his pockets and saddle bags, like the flint stone, but he had found more than once, that things like that often came in handy.

It didn't take long and Matt had a small blaze going, warming the small space they were in, and giving off enough light for Matt to look at Kitty's leg. It was swollen and bruised, but all in all it appeared okay for now. Thankfully the bone hadn't broken thru the skin so there would less chance of infection. Still he was going to have to keep a close eye on it, and it was a sure bet she wouldn't be going anywhere. Matt wished Doc was there.

"How's it look, Matt?" Kitty asked. Matt could hear the fear in her voice.

"It looks, alright," he told her. "You're not going to be up and around for a while, but I think it'll be fine." Matt hoped his voice matched his words.

Kitty nodded and relaxed a little, settling back against the saddle. "Where are we, Matt?" she asked.

"Well I'm not sure, Kitty," he said. "It was too dark last night to tell too much." He didn't want to worry her but he really didn't know where they were.

But she seemed to know anyway. "We're lost aren't we?" she asked.

"No, no, Kitty," he hastily reassured her. "We're a little off track but I wouldn't say lost."

She wasn't so easily fooled. "Matt, tell me the truth. How bad off are we?"

Matt knew she could read him like a book. He looked over at her and took hold of her hand. "Okay," he said. "I still wouldn't classify us as lost, but somehow we've gotten away from the trail. I think we're a lot further west then we were."

He saw the worried look on her face. "Honey, that's a good thing. We're in a very rocky mountainous area. Anybody trying to follow us would have a tough time doing it here."

Kitty took a deep breath. "What are we going to do, Matt?" she asked. "I can't walk and without a horse….."

"Kitty," Matt stopped her, "we're going to be alright. We're safe here for now, and as soon as I can figure a way I'll get us home. You believe that, okay?"

Kitty nodded and tried to smile. She wanted to believe that very much.

Matt tenderly kissed her before turning back to the fire. He wanted to believe that too.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

The Long Road Home 13

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Jarvis and his men stopped about noon. They had followed the trail as far as they could, but now there was no trail left to follow. Jarvis didn't know who it was that helped Kitty, but he was beginning to have some respect for him. He had gone quite a ways west of the original trail, but that had only served to cover their tracks.

For his men, that was enough reason to call it quits. Jarvis disagreed. He wanted to continue. He demanded to continue, but he was out voted. His men had reached their point with him and they would go no further.

"Clay," Jinx tried to reason with him. "We cain't go on. They ain't no more tracks to follow. Besides, you promised the boys we'd head to a town today. They want what they was promised."

"I don't care what they want," Jarvis said tersely. "I said we're going to keep after them."

Jinx shook his head. "Clay, I'm sorry but you ain't in charge here no more."

Jarvis jerked his head up and looked curiously at Jinx. "What do you mean, I'm not in charge?"

"The boys have been talking, Clay, they don't care about this woman and they don't want to keep after her. Now they done took themselves a vote and got a them a new leader."

Jarvis gave Jinx a sort of half smile. "You mean, you?" he asked.

Jinx stood to his full height and pulled his shoulders back. "That's right, Clay. The men want someone that will put them first. Ever since you saw that woman, you ain't thought of nothing else."

"You aren't man enough to lead them." Jarvis declared angrily. "Besides, aren't you forgetting she saw us. She can identify us."

"So what," Jinx said. "If she does get lucky enough to get out of these mountains, she won't care none about us. Now you can come with us if'n you want, but not as leader. Not no more."

Jarvis reached for his gun but Jinx, for once, was a bit quicker.

"Sorry, Clay," he said. "Drop the gun."

Clay looked around at the other men. They had been watching the two talk, and he could see by their expressions, they would not back him in this. He threw his gun on the ground.

Jinx reached down and picked it up. "I'm sorry, Clay," he said. "But it's gotta be this way." Jarvis didn't respond. "Come on, boys," Jinx said not taking his eyes from Jarvis. "Let's go."

Jarvis glared at the men as they mounted their horses and rode out. "Go ahead," he yelled at them angrily, "you, cowards."

The men ignored him. They had had enough of Clay Jarvis.

Once they were out of sight, Jarvis turned around looking at his surroundings. They had taken the gun but they left him his horse. He wasn't a tracker, but he was determined he would find her, no matter what. Mounting his horse Jarvis turned and rode off.,

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty was getting cold and that along with her upset stomach and aching leg was making her miserable.

Earlier Matt had helped Kitty up to relieve herself than had settled her back down against the saddle. Leaving her with the jerky, he took up the canteen and left in search of water and food, and to take a look around and try to determine where they were.

He had offered to open the remaining can of beans for her, but she declined. Her stomach was not feeling too good.

He had been gone now for a couple of hours, and the fire had just about died out. She would've added more wood to the fire, but there wasn't any more and she couldn't get to her feet, much less stand and walk.

Kitty hated being helpless. She had always been a doer, not a watcher. But for now at least, watching was all she was able to do. More than once, she berated herself for her and Matt's current circumstances. She told herself, that if only she had of listened to Matt, they'd be home by now, not lost somewhere in the mountains with no way out.

But they weren't home, they were lost. Matt had made an effort to convince her otherwise, but she knew better. They were lost, and no matter what she did, she couldn't see how they were going to get out of this alive and whole and back home.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14

The Long Road Home 14

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

"Doc! Doc!" Chester yelled as he scrambled up the stairs to Doc's office.

Doc yanked the door open just as Chester reached the landing. "Good heaven's, Chester" Doc said sternly. "What in the world are you screaming like a banshee for?"

"A what?" Chester asked. He had no idea what that was. "What's a band she, Doc?"

Doc thought about explaining it but changed his mind. "What are you hollering about, Chester?" Doc asked, trying to redirect the conversation.

"Oh," Chester remembered the wire he'd gotten. "I got a reply to those wires I sent, Doc. That stage that Mr. Dillon and Miss Kitty were on ain't been seen since it left Wallace."

Doc didn't like the sound of that. "Well…that doesn't mean that something bad has happened, Chester." He was trying to think of a reason for their stage to be missing but he couldn't.

"Well then, what does it mean?" Chester asked. "Doc, you know as well as I do, that a stage just don't disappear. Something's happened to it."

"Well maybe you're right, Chester." Doc conceded. "But what can we do about it? We have no idea where to even look."

Chester stood for a moment, thinking about what Doc was saying. Then a thought came to him. "Well, Doc, maybe we don't but it don't mean we cain't find it."

"What do you mean?" Doc asked.

"I mean back track. I'll go on up to Wallace and then foller the road that the stage took. I'm bound to find something."

The plan had some good points which surprised Doc as they were from Chester. But there were also flaws.

"Chester," Doc said as he turned and poured him self a cup of coffee. "Following the road sounds like a good idea except for one thing."

"What's that?" Chester asked suspiciously. He knew Doc would come up with something contrary.

"Chester, that road runs both ways. Why do you have to ride all the way to Wallace and back again. Can't you look on the way there?"

"Well sure I can look on the way, Doc," Chester declared. "But what if I miss something?"

"Chester," Doc spoke as though to a child, "if you can miss something as big as a stage coach then you have no business going anyway. Besides, didn't Matt tell you to keep an eye on things here while he was gone?"

Chester didn't answer for a moment. Doc was right but Chester still didn't want to agree. "Well….I…I know he did, Doc, but I gotta do something and that's all I can think of."

"Well, did you contact the Sheriff in Wallace or the stage company's main office?" Doc asked.

"Well sure I did that, Doc." Chester answered a little offended that Doc would ask.

"And what was their answer?"

"The Sheriff hadn't heard anything and wasn't going looking either. Wire said something about he had more important things than a late stage to worry about."

"And the stage company?" Doc asked as he walked over to his desk.

"They said they'd send somebody to check. But you know how that goes, Doc. They will but they won't be in no hurry about it. In the meantime….."

"In the meantime you taking off like a chicken with it's head cut off won't help anything." Doc paced back towards his window. He knew how the young man felt. The thought of anything happening to either Kitty or Matt was more than he could bear himself. But still, if he let Chester go off half cocked, then he wouldn't be helping them any and Chester could get hurt or lost himself.

Doc took a drink of his coffee as he pondered the situation, while Chester stood beside him holding his hat.

Pacing over to his window, Doc tried to think of something….Then it hit him. "Magnus!" he exclaimed.

"Huh?" Chester questioned. "What does Magnus have to do with anything?" Chester hadn't seen nor heard from his brother since he'd visited Dodge that Christmas, 5 years ago.

"Chester, can't you see?' Doc was excited about the idea. "Magnus would be the perfect person to contact. He knows how to track and…"

"But, Doc," Chester interrupted him, "I don't know where Magnus is. I ain't heard much from him since he was here last. Just a letter at Christmas."

"Well maybe you haven't," Doc said, "but Kitty has. She got a letter from him just before her and Matt left. If I remember correctly, she said he was in Wallace. Said he was planning on spending a few weeks there."

Chester was stunned. "Miss Kitty? Well why in the world would he write her? I'm his brother." He whined. "And besides that, why didn't Miss Kitty tell me she was exchanging letters with him?"

"Oh good grief, Chester," Doc was getting exasperated with him. "That doesn't matter right now. What does is we need help and Magnus is the perfect one to give it."

"But Doc…," Chester started but Doc stopped him.

"Don't you 'but Doc' me." He said "We need Magnus' help and your pettiness can wait till another time." Doc grabbed his hat and coat and went out the door of his office and down the stairs, not waiting to see if Chester followed or not. He knew he would.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

The Long Road Home 15

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt finally returned, much to Kitty's relief. She was beginning to get worried. The fire had almost completely died out, and the cave was getting colder.

"I'm sorry, Honey," he told her. "It took a little longer than I thought. But I've got a pretty good idea of where we are now, and I found a stream nearby so we can have plenty of water. I was also able to snare us a couple of rabbits. I'll fix you something to eat, besides beans and jerky."

"That's okay, Matt," she said. "I'm just glad you're back. I was beginning to get worried."

Matt laid down his arm load of wood, canteen and rabbits and went to her side. She was shivering. Taking off his coat, he placed it around her then reached down and kissed her.

"Kitty, I don't you to worry about anything, you hear me? I promise you everything's going to be alright."

Kitty had been trying not to cry but it got increasingly more difficult to hold them in, until finally the dam burst. "Matt," she sobbed "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Matt pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her. "Honey," he asked, "sorry for what? You haven't done anything."

"But I did." She insisted through her tears "Matt, if I hadn't of insisted on the stage, if I'd listened to you…."

Matt reached down and stopped her with a kiss. "Honey, listen to me. If's will do us no good now. Besides, didn't you want to spend more time alone with me?" he teased.

Kitty couldn't help but smile a little, even through her tears. "I didn't mean that." She told him.

"Well, maybe not, but you gotta admit we are alone and we are together. Now to my minds eye, that's about as good as it gets."

In spite of her self Kitty grinned. "Cowboy, you are the only one I know that could find something good in this mess."

Matt reached down and kissed her again. "That's why you love me isn't it?" he asked.

In reply Kitty reached up and pulled his head back down for another kiss. "Uh huh," she mumbled as the kiss deepened and grew. "At least one of the things."

Kitty turned in Matt's embrace and inadvertently bumped her leg. "Oww," she groaned.

"Oh, Sweetheart, I'm sorry. Did I hit your leg?"

"No, I did." She told him looking a little bemused. "I guess a broken leg isn't too conducive to this is it?"

"No," he chuckled a little, "I guess it isn't. But neither is the cold, and I do believe this cave is cold."

"It was awful warm a minute ago." She mused as she wiped away her tears and smiled at him.

Matt smiled back at her as he pulled away. "I'll tell you what," he said, "you keep that thought and maybe later we'll see how much warmer we can make it, without bumping your leg that is."

Kitty smiled at him for a moment before she thought once again on their current circumstances. "Matt," she said.

"Yeah?" He was laying the wood and kindling down to get the fire going.

"Are we safe here?" she asked. "I mean, not just in this cave but in this area?"

Matt glanced around at the cave and then back at Kitty. "Well, I believe we're as safe as we can be. I looked all the way around the area while I was out there. I didn't see a sign of anyone. Seems to be plenty of game around here too, so we won't starve."

"I sure am glad to hear that." She sighed.

Matt turned back to the fire, getting it going and turning his attention to the rabbits. What he didn't tell Kitty was that while he didn't see any sign it didn't mean no one was around. The ground was hard and rocky, too hard to retain tracks of anyone. Even the tracks they had made last night, and the earth the dead horse had disturbed, when Matt pushed it further down the hill, weren't too visible. Especially not now, that Matt had taken the time to make them even harder to see.

Once Matt had the rabbits ready, he took a couple of sticks chosen especially for the task and tapped them down into the floor of the cave across from each other on either side of the fire. He then spitted the rabbits and placed them across the sticks.

"There," he said as he turned back to her. "Won't be long and we'll have a warm place and good food."

"Why isn't this place filling up with smoke?" Kitty asked him. She noticed the fire was crackling quite nicely but the smoke didn't seem to linger.

"Well, I tell you, we got lucky there. This cave seems to have a natural draft to it. I haven't checked it out completely yet, but it looks like there's vents somewhere in here."

"You mean the smoke's going outside?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?" he looked curiously at her.

"Well, I was just thinking. If the smokes going outside, won't there be a chance that if someone were around they could see it?"

Matt understood her concern but shook his head. "No, Kitty, because it's not going straight up and out. See" he pointed to the roof of the space. "Once it hit's the ceiling, it kinda flattens out. I imagine there's more than one hole up there and the smokes sorta of filtering out through all of them."

"I see." She said. "Does that mean if it rains we'll get wet in here?"

Matt shook his & smiled at her question. He had the fire going and the rabbits cooking, so he went back over to her and pulled her back up into his arms. "Look, will you do as I asked and quit worrying. No, we will not get wet and I promise you we're going to be alright."

Kitty nodded as she pulled him back down for another kiss. As long as Matt was there, she felt safe and right then that was all that mattered.

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

The Long Road Home 16

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Magnus stepped out of the telegraph office with the wire in his hand. Tall and rangy, with a shock of blond wavy hair, Magnus hadn't changed much in appearance, since he'd been in Dodge five years prior.

However, he had indeed changed. Smiling, he remembered that Christmas he had spent with Chester and his friends. In particular, he remembered the beautiful red head that captured his attention, even as he knew she belonged to the Marshal.

The Marshal. He remembered him too. Tall, stern, sometimes gruff and taciturn and sometimes the friendliest of souls. He truly admired that man, and he knew some of the changes he himself had undergone were a result of the few brief days he'd spent around him.

He had heard the traveling preacher say once that 'imitation was the sincerest form of flattery'. At the time he wasn't sure what that meant. But he did now, and he knew some of the things he now did were just in imitation of Matt Dillon.

He thought he'd never get a chance to thank the man until now. Finally, he was going to be able to help the man who in way, indirectly, had helped him so much. Of course, the chance to see Miss Kitty didn't hurt.

Turning he headed down the street to the general store, where he left a list of needed items to be picked up in an hour. Once done, he made one more stop at the Sheriffs office. The Sheriff said he'd received a wire from Dodge asking about the stage, but he didn't have time to worry about it.

The Sheriff said something about a band of outlaws somewhere in the territory causing problems, but Magnus suspected the Sheriff just really didn't want to be bothered. He did agree though, to give a note to the army captain that Magnus had been waiting to see.

For the last couple of years, he had been working mostly for the army as a scout. He had been waiting in Wallace for a detachment from the fort, to lead them into the mountains looking for a renegade band of Cheyenne Indians. He wasn't waiting any longer. He was needed more somewhere else.

After the sheriffs office, he finally headed over to the stables. An hour and a half later, he rode out of town leading two horses and more supplies than one man would generally require. But he had a bad feeling about this.

He had no actual knowledge of anything wrong, save that the stage was missing and the Marshal and Miss Kitty were on it. The sheriff knew nothing and wasn't willing to go out in search unless he got an official request from the stage company. Something he had not received. But Magnus didn't need or even really want his help. He felt confident enough in his own abilities.

Magnus wasted little time to start on his quest. He had a gut feeling that his friends were in deep need of help, and his gut was seldom wrong.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

As Magnus was leaving town, Clay Jarvis was slowly picking his way through the wilderness. If asked, he would never admit it but truthfully he was lost. He had no idea where he was.

He had spent a lifetime, more often than not, running from people, not chasing them. He had no idea how to track and though he had spent a large amount of time living outdoors, it was always with other people who knew how to track and hunt and what ever else was required to survive. He didn't have that now and he was beginning to wonder if Kitty was worth what he had lost in trying to keep her.

The beautiful, fiery redhead with the bluest of eyes, had bewitched him in a way he didn't understand. All he could think about was finding her. Why, he really didn't know and it didn't really matter. He kept going.

Clay Jarvis was so focused on Kitty, that he never noticed the riders trailing along behind him or the arrow notched into the bow.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc shuffled wearily into his office, closing the door behind him as he took off his hat and coat. Taking the wire out of his pocket he read again the response he'd received from Magnus. "Request recieved*STOP*Will start out soonest*STOP*law no help

Doc didn't think the law would be much help, even though one of the missing was himself a lawman.

Doc didn't puzzle over the Sheriffs apathy though. It didn't matter what he did or didn't do. He knew in his heart, he had contacted perhaps the only man who could help in this matter. How he knew that, how he even knew help was needed, he couldn't explain. That didn't matter either.

Chester was a bit put out of course, but Doc knew he'd get over it. But even if he didn't, it also wouldn't matter. All that did matter was that two people he loved very much were missing, and he wouldn't rest easy until they finally returned home.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

The Long Road Home 17

I don't characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

It had been 6 days since a used up horse and a broken leg had stranded Matt and Kitty, and Kitty was restless. Matt had taken good care of her, but it didn't change the fact that she couldn't walk. She couldn't even take care of her personal business without Matt's help. A fact, that despite their intimate relationship, caused her some embarrassment.

Matt had left her with the canteen and gone hunting a couple of hours prior. For a short period of time she had tried to amuse herself with drawing pictures in the soft dirt of the cave floor, but that soon grew wearisome. She wished that she had a pack of cards. At least she would be able to play solitaire. But she had none. She wished even more that Matt would come back. With him there they could talk or….. She didn't let her mind go any further. Her leg had made that particular activity very difficult.

In fact, her leg had proved to be a pretty big hindrance to just about everything. Though she had said little to Matt it hurt quite a bit. Not enough to quell her restless nature though.

Kitty looked about the chamber she was in. Matt had explored the cavern completely and found another, more spacious chamber a little deeper in. Once he had it cleaned out and ready he had moved their meager belongings to that area and then carried Kitty there as well, settling her back against the saddle near the fire he had built.

Looking about her she almost felt the walls closing in on her. 'Might as well be in jail', she thought. Only instead of bars keeping her in it was her own inability to walk.

Studying the walls of the cave, she took note that they were fairly rough and jagged. On the wall nearest her, she noticed several rocks sticking out in places which gave her an idea.

Aware of the pain it might cause, she decided to try it anyway. Carefully maneuvering herself away from the saddle she had been resting on, she placed her hands behind her and pulled herself over to the wall. Once reaching it, she stopped to catch her breath, already doubting the soundness of the idea, but determined to see it through. She was tired of sitting idle.

Bending her left leg, she placed the foot solidly on the ground underneath her for leverage. Reaching beside her, she grabbed one of the rocks jutting out from the wall just above her head, and carefully pulled herself up, pushing with her left leg. Her calf muscles were trembling and her right leg was beginning to throb, but she refused to stop.

Grabbing another, higher, rock, she continued to pull her self upright till finally she was standing. Well sort of. She was actually leaning sideways against the wall with all of her weight on her left leg and her right bent behind her. Once again waiting until she caught her breath, she looked about her. She had made it up. "Now what," she thought to herself.

As she knew it would, her right leg kept up a heavy rhythm of pain keeping in time with her heartbeat. She pushed the pain away.

Holding tightly to the rocks and crevices in the wall, she tried to skip a step on her left leg. She made it but barely. Still it beat sitting by the fire alone all day, doing nothing. Trying again, she took another skip and another.

She was pleased with herself for the progress, but she knew she wouldn't be able to do more. At least not right then. Her right leg was now screaming in agony and she was getting lightheaded from it. Her left leg was trembling unmercifully.

Hanging on tightly to one of the rock outcroppings, she tried to figure out the best way to get her self back down to floor of the cave. She realized it was going to be hard to do. Slowly bringing her right leg straight out in front of her, she held tightly to the cave wall as she started to try and lower herself down.

Footsteps behind her startled her, and she lost her grip on the wall, falling forward just as Matt walked in.

"Kitty," he yelled as he dropped the fish and ran towards her.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

The Long Road Home 18

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt strutted back to the cave with 3 large trout and a smug smile. It had been 6 days and so far they had remained secure in their small haven, from any one and anything in the area. With water in the area, and plenty of game, he felt they were fairly secure for now. Safety didn't worry him, but the encroaching weather did. Turning his coat collar up he glanced up at the sky. It would probably be snowing by morning & in these mountains….. Looking down at the fish he'd caught, he decided that as soon as he and Kitty ate, he would head back out and gather some more wood and food.

He felt a little guilty about Kitty. He loved the wild. Being out here hunting and fishing wasn't too much of a hardship for him. But for Kitty, it had been more than a hardship. Not only the leg, but the cold and the dirt and not being able to move freely about, all of these things were weighing on her. That was probably the reason behind her upset stomach, and moodiness he figured. He knew he would probably be worse if the roles were reversed. Maybe a couple of days snowed in wouldn't be so bad. He knew a lot of ways to take her mind off their circumstances. Grinning, Matt pranced on towards the cave.

Just as he approached the cave entrance, Matt felt the hairs on the back of his head stand up. Trying not to be obvious, he scanned the area. He didn't see anything, anyone, but his instincts were too good. They had company. Who, he didn't know. Casually, he let his right hand drift down to rest above his gun. Taking one more look around, he went on into the cave. That would be another thing he would have to see to after supper.

However, his plans were forgotten as soon as he stepped into the chamber where Kitty was.

"Kitty," he yelled as he dropped the fish and ran towards her. In two strides he was at her side. He managed to catch her before she fell on her already injured leg, but he was unable to prevent her from tearing a gash into her arm on the rough rock facing of the wall.

"What were you trying to do?" he asked gruffly as he picked her up and carried her back to the fire and laid her down. "You could've hurt that leg a lot worse than it already was. And look at your arm…." He stopped when he realized how he sounded. He fished his bandana out of his pocket poured water on it from the canteen and carefully cleaned her arm, noticing her wince as he did so. Rinsing the cloth out again he wrapped it around the wound.

"Don't snap at me," Kitty glared at him as he finished and placed the blanket back around her. "I wasn't trying to hurt myself, but gee, Matt, I'm bored silly in here. You're gone most of the day and I have nothing to do but just sit around and stare at the fire." She was frustrated more than angry.

Matt knew she was right. And once again he thought about how hard this all was for her. "I'm sorry," he said in a softer tone of voice. "I know this has been hard for you, Kitty. I wish I could make it better but…." He stopped when he realized she was crying. Pulling her into an embrace he hugged her tightly to himself. "Oh, Honey, it's alright," he tried to reassure her.

"I'm sorry, Matt" she sobbed. "I just….Oh, Matt."

Matt pushed her back just enough to look her in the eyes. "Kitty, I'm going to say this for the last time. You have nothing to be sorry for. If any one should be sorry it's me."

Kitty's eyes narrowed at him. "You? You didn't do anything, Matt. It wasn't your fault the stage was robbed or I broke my leg or the horse fell or…"

"No, it wasn't," he agreed, "but I know sitting around in here all day hasn't been too much fun for you and me outside most of the day hasn't made it any easier."

Kitty shook her head and buried her head back into his chest as fresh tears rolled down her face. "I want to go home." She sobbed.

Matt gently wiped the tears from her face then softly kissed her. "I know you do," he stated, "and I promise you we will." Kitty sniffled and sat back a little from him trying to smile. "Better?" he asked. She nodded.

"Good," he smiled down at her. "Now, I want you to lie back here and relax while I fix us some supper."

Kitty lay back against the saddle as Matt got up and went back towards the entrance. Picking up the fish he had dropped he rinsed them off with water from the canteen and then began to clean them. "I caught us some fish for supper. Wish we could have some coffee to go with it, but I guess water will have to do."

"Doesn't matter," Kitty said softly. She was still overwhelmed with what she was thinking of as the hopelessness of the situation. Never before had she felt so helpless.

Just as she so often did with him, Matt sensed her feelings. Once he had the fish skewered and laying across the fire he went back over and pulled her back into his embrace. "Kitty, I know things look pretty bad right now but I want you to quit worrying. We will get us out of this & we'll go home. I promise"

Kitty wrapped her arms around him and held on tightly to her lifeline.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

The Long Road Home 19

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No profit to be had other than that.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Magnus stood beside the wreckage of the stage and scanned the ground around it. With no rain in the last couple of weeks, and little wind, the tracks were still plain to see. Many men and horses riding north and one man following on foot. It didn't take much guesswork on his part to figure out who the one man was. Carefully surveying the ground he found no trace of a woman's footprints, meaning Miss Kitty didn't walk away from this. Magnus canvassed the entire area. No bodies other than that of that of the driver which he buried.

Mounting back up, Magnus turned in the direction of the tracks going north and followed them. He had no idea what he would find, but as each mile passed, he grew more and more concerned for his friends. He knew the territory he was riding into. It was wild and dangerous and the inhabitants of it matched the land they lived in.

Magnus sat a little taller in the saddle and kept a keener eye on the trail he was following and his surroundings. He had come out there with a purpose, and he would not return until he had found his friends and got them home or at least given them a decent burial.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Doc sat in his office filling out the paperwork for the new baby born to the Ronigers. Though he knew it was a necessity, he found it hard to concentrate on his work.

His mind kept going to his friends, or, in his private thoughts, his children. It had been several days since Magnus wired that he was setting out after them. Several days with no word, and no idea what was taking place. Doc was usually a patient man in most things, but this was trying that very virtue.

Chester had whined for a couple of days about Magnus keeping in touch more with Miss Kitty than with himself, and that Kitty hadn't told him. But Doc knew underneath, that Chester was just as worried as he was. Maybe even more, considering it was his brother that was out there looking for Matt and Kitty.

Chester could be childish sometimes, and selfish and contrary, and a myriad number of other things that drove Doc to distraction. But underneath, Doc knew, was a decent man who cared deeply about his friends and family and would do anything he could for them.

But there was nothing Chester could do in this case. Matt and Kitty's fate lay in the hands of another man with the last name of Goode. And Doc prayed that that Magnus lived up to his name.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Magnus Goode had followed the tracks of both the riders and the lone man walking behind, until the two had separated. Magnus stuck with the Marshall's path and was rewarded to hear from the farmer that Matt had acquired a horse and provisions. However, by the looks of the man and his poor excuse of a farm, he doubted the Marshall was given much. Thanking the man for his time, Magnus turned back once again on the trail of his friends.

The next evening, he stood looking around the now deserted camp of a large group of men. How many men he could but estimate, but the number of men didn't interest him as much as the number of women and he saw signs of just one. From the scuff marks on the ground and the halting prints, he could tell she did not walk about the camp willingly.

Magnus had pretty much been on his own since he was a child, and most of his life he had lived in the wild. Uncivilized as Chester put it. But his years in the wild had served him well, and after carefully combing the camp and the immediate area around it, he found what he needed. He could read the signs around him as though they were words written down to tell him what had taken place.

He now knew that the Marshall and Miss Kitty were together and had gotten away. He also knew that the men of the camp had set out in pursuit of them hours later. But most importantly, he knew in which direction they were going and the danger they were most likely putting themselves into.

Grim faced, Magnus continued on his quest to find his friends before it was too late.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

The Long Road Home 20

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt woke early the next morning, aware of the chill creeping in and the beautiful woman in his arms. Though the fire was almost out, it gave off just enough glow from the dying embers to cast a soft light on the redhead beside him. Not wanting to disturb her just yet, he laid there holding her for a few minutes more, reflecting on the previous evening.

He had intended to go back immediately after they had eaten to gather more wood and try for more fish or a rabbit or two before the snow, that he was certain was coming, set in. But Kitty had been upset, too upset for him to leave her, so he had compromised and decided to head out early in the morning and stay with her for the evening.

His intentions had been chaste. He would do nothing other than hug her close to him for reassurance and comfort. But as so often happened, once she was in his arms the tender kiss and gentle hugs turned into more, igniting fires neither of them could control had they wanted to.

They didn't want to. In each other arms they could forget their surroundings and circumstances and concentrate on the only thing that mattered. Their love for each other, and the bonding of two hearts and spirits into one union, that would survive anything the world had to throw their way.

Later, sated and happy, they lay comfortably in each others arms speaking of mundane things and sundry. Neither of them wanting to emerge from the cocoon of their love making, to face what lay just outside of their sanctuary.

Matt held Kitty snuggly against him as he continued to trail kisses across her face and shoulders.

"Matt," Kitty said, "thank you for tonight. You don't know how much I needed this."

Matt chuckled and looked down at the redhead in his arms. "Kitty, you're not the only one who needed this besides the way I look at it, I should be thanking you. After all you're the one with the broken leg."

"What do you mean?" she asked, not understanding what her leg had to do with anything.

"Kitty, all I had to do tonight was make love to a beautiful woman. That was easy. But you had to be with an old cowboy who hasn't had a bath in week and deal with your leg at the same time. I consider that quite a feat."

It was Kitty's turn to chuckle. "Well, I wouldn't exactly call you old, mister, and as for no bath, well I haven't had one either you know. And far as the leg goes, well…..lets just say my attention was focused on something else."

Smiling now, Matt briefly thought about a continuation of the previous nights activities. But the chamber was growing cold. Matt knew he needed to build the fire back up and hopefully lay in some more wood as well as food.

Gently he eased Kitty out of his arms, and tucked the blanket in around her, without disturbing her sleep, or so he thought. But Kitty wasn't sleeping. As Matt labored to rebuild the fire, she watched his strong back, taking comfort in knowing that no matter what she would have to face, Matt would be facing it with her.

Once the fire was going again, he pulled on his coat and walked to the entrance of the cave. He had been right about the weather. It was snowing and looked like it had been for at least a couple of hours. Peacefully and quietly, the tiny flakes fell gracefully to cover the ground in a soft blanket of white.

Matt stood for a few minutes enjoying the beauty of the sight, but even though the wind was light, Matt suspected it would pick up before long and he had work to do before it did.

While going about his self assigned tasks, Matt kept a wary eye out for signs of any company they may have had during the evening. He hadn't forgotten the feeling he'd had yesterday and wanted to make sure they were secure. He saw no tracks, but knew that wasn't much of a guarantee of anything.

Working quickly, he carried in as much wood as he could without the benefit of an ax to cut more. Once that task was completed, he set about obtaining sustenance to last for a couple of days.

Fishing proved to be productive and after checking the snares he had set the previous day, he found not one but 3 rabbits to add to his larder. He had spotted larger game upon the ridge, but he would've had to shoot it. Remembering the feeling he had had the previous evening, he decided not to risk it. The ammunition he currently had, might be needed for other purposes.

By about midday, as he had predicted, the wind began to pick up and the snow began to fall at a much faster pace, covering Matt's tracks almost as quickly as he made them. Taking a last look around him, he entered the cave one last time, secure in the knowledge that for the time being at least he had done all he could and they were safe.

Matt didn't see the footprints around the entrance, before the rapidly falling snow had covered them.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Magnus stood over the corpse of what once had been a man. Now little was left to identify him as such. The frontiersman had been on the trail of his friends, as well as their pursuers, for 3 days. He had found the point at which the pursuers had split with one following more or less after the Marshal, and the rest going south and east. He followed the one and found him. Or at least what was left of him.

The ground was too hard to dig a grave, but Magnus did succeed in covering the remains well enough with rock to prevent further degradation of the body. As he did so, he took note of the injuries the man had sustained. Aside from damage done by scavenging animals, he discovered the cause of the man's death and his blood ran cold.

As quickly as possible Magnus finished his grim task and turned back to the trail. The need to find his friends now even more urgent.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

The Long Road Home 21

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

After Matt left the next morning, Kitty stretched contently and lay back on the saddle. Cold, dirty and with a broken leg and hurt arm, but she knew things could be a lot worse. She could've been killed in the wreck, or worse, Matt could've. And if Matt hadn't found her when he did….well she didn't even want to think what Jarvis had in mind for her.

But she and Matt had survived the wreck and Matt had found her. And despite everything, she was happy. Matt made her happy. In his arms she was safe, and no matter how strong the storm, she knew she could weather it as long as he was there by her side.

Suddenly feeling the loss of the previous nights sleep, Kitty closed her eyes and fell back to sleep with a sweet smile.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Matt finally made it back, cold and tired, but satisfied that, at least for a couple of days, he had well provided for himself and Kitty. Taking note that Kitty was still asleep, he set about preserving the fish and rabbits. That done, he took them back towards the mouth of the cave and encased them in snow till needed.

Chores complete, Matt went back and knelt down beside Kitty. "Kitty, Kitty," he shook her shoulder. "Honey, wake up."

Kitty opened her eyes and looked dully at him. "What's wrong?" she questioned

"Nothing's wrong." Matt answered trying to keep his voice even. Something was wrong. "I just wondered if you'd like something to eat or some water."

Kitty shook her head groggily. "Not hungry," she answered weakly. "I'd like some water though."

Matt was concerned. Kitty didn't look good and her breathing was ragged. Taking up the canteen he pulled her up slightly and held it to her lips. Once she had drank her fill, he gently lay her back down and covered her back up. "Thank you," she told him.

"Sure," he said. "But are you sure you aren't hungry? I caught some more fish and rabbits."

Kitty just shook her head again. "No," she sighed, "just tired and cold. I'm awful chilly, Matt."

Matt could see her shivering despite the fire close by and the blanket covering her. Matt took his coat off and draped it around her. "There you go, Honey," he whispered, "you rest and I'll build the fire up a little more."

Kitty nodded as she drifted back off to sleep.

Matt placed some wood on the fire, then took Kitty's arm and removed the makeshift bandage. The flesh was swollen and red with just a trace of greenish pus at the center. He could feel the heat emanating from her before he ever touched hand to her forehead.

The arm was infected. It was hard to believe the infection had set in as quickly as it did, but then given their primitive living conditions, he wasn't too surprised either.

The bandana was too dirty to put back on her arm, but he couldn't leave it un-bandaged either. Remembering that more than once Kitty had used her petticoats as bandages Matt pulled up her dress and tore off a couple of pieces. Pouring water on one of them he carefully cleaned the arm as best as he could then wrapped it with the other piece. It wasn't sterile, but it was better than the bandana.

Setting back by her side, Matt watched her. She was still trembling, though not as much and a slight moan escaped her lips. Infections, he knew, could be difficult to deal with even with proper medical attention. That was a luxury they didn't have.

Though he hadn't eaten yet, Matt realized, he wasn't that hungry. The thought of anything happening to her was robbing him of any appetite.

Matt lay down beside her and gently pulled her up into his arms, holding her as though a child, and praying fervently for help from a power greater than his.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Moaning. Kitty was moaning, waking him from the light doze he had managed to drift into. Placing his hand on her forehead, the heat almost jumped out at him. She was burning up. "Kitty," he called her name but she didn't respond. Matt pulled the wrap off of her arm and saw the infection had worsened. As he sat there the first tendrils of fear implanted themselves into his heart. Kitty was hurt and getting worse, and for the first time since this odyssey began he was actually afraid of losing her.

Cleaning her arm as well as he was able, Matt tore another piece of her petticoat and wrapped it again. There was nothing else he could do. He couldn't help her and he couldn't leave her to get help.

Kitty was trembling again and restless, occasionally moaning his name. As Matt sat there trying to figure a plan, he heard footsteps near the mouth of the cave. That feeling came back to him. Slowly he reached for his gun then in a split second, he drew and aimed at the man walking in on them.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

The Long Road Home 22

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

As Matt drew his gun, he was prepared to fire. What he wasn't prepared for was the man that was now standing in front of him.

"Magnus?" Matt was surprised. "Magnus Goode?"

"Marshal," Magnus said, in his slow drawl. "I sure am glad I found you."

Matt holstered his gun and rose to first shake the man's hand, then embrace him. "Where did you come from?" he asked.

"Well…Dr. Adams sent me a wire." Magnus stated. Listening to him Matt could tell his way of speaking hadn't changed much. "Dr Adams said you and Miss Kitty might could use some help. So I saddled up and come looking fer ya."

Matt's heart quickened a little. "Do you have a horse?" he asked.

"Yes, Sir," Magnus answered. "As a matter of fact I have three of them."

"Oh, thank God." Matt breathed. "Look Magnus, Kitty is sick. We've got to get her to a doctor."

Magnus looked down at the stricken redhead and saw the pallor of her skin and the distress in her features. Looking back up at the Marshal he saw the fear in his eyes that something could happen to the woman he loved.

"Well," Magnus said slowly "I'd sure to like to do that, Marshal, but I cain't."

That was not the answer Matt expected. "You can't? Why not."

"It's snowing awful hard out there, Marshal. I reckon there must be at least 1 or 2 feet of snow out there and more coming." He did not mention the other danger lurking outside the cave. He had the feeling it wasn't the time to mention it.

Matt felt like Magnus had kicked in him the stomach. Even with a horse, Kitty wouldn't be able to survive in that kind of weather. Matt knelt back down beside her as she softly moaned, not willing to let Magnus see the full range of despair he knew must be playing across his face.

"No, Sir, Marshal," Magnus continued "I don't reckon we'll be able to go anywheres for a while. You said Miss Kitty was sick, did you?"

Matt nodded, straining to keep his voice normal. "Yeah," he answered. "She hurt her arm and infection has set up in it. I don't have anyway of cleaning or treating it though."

"Well I have that, Marshal," Magnus said simply, not registering the look on the lawmans face at his words.

"You have what?" Matt asked. Matt wasn't quite sure what he was talking about.

"Well, before I left Wallace I went to the general store and picked up supplies, Marshal. I've had to winter in these mountains afore." As he spoke Magnus retreated back to the entrance of the cave, where his horses were. He had brought them in but only enough to get them out of the weather. Reaching inside one of the many packs, he pulled out a bottle of whiskey, bandages and honey, and went back into the chamber.

As he approached Matt looked at him a little confused. Bandages and the whiskey he understood but honey? "What's the honey for?" Matt asked. "You have a sweet tooth all of a sudden?"

Magnus grinned at him. "Well no, Marshal," he said. "Honey helps with the infection."

Magnus knelt down beside Kitty and gently took her arm in his hand. Removing the soiled bandage he took some of the cloth he had brought and along with the whiskey, gently cleansed the angry red and swollen gash. Once that was completed, he poured a small amount of the honey on the wound and then bound it up tightly with fresh cloth.

"There you are, Marshal," he stated.

"How'd you know about the honey?" Matt asked him.

"Well I spent half a year workin' with an army surgeon once," he drawled. "Taught me all kinds of things. They didn't have no doctor available in Wallace, so's I could get some proper medicine, so I went to the General store and got what I could thare."

Matt shook his head. "Well, I'm sure glad you did, Magnus. But how did you know medicine would be needed?"

"Well, I don't know exactly," he answered truthfully. "I reckon when you live in the wilderness as long as I have, you get to where you know thangs. Thangs what you cain't learn in town. I just had a feelin that I needed certain thangs, so I brung em'."

"Those 'things' wouldn't include coffee would they?" Matt asked thirstily.

"Why sure, Marshal," Magnus answered. "Tell you what, if'n you'll do the cookin' I'll see to the horses. I ain't never been real fond of my own cookin."

Matt grinned. "I'll do that, Magnus." He answered. Looking at the man's back as he retreated once again to the mouth of the cave Matt finally felt hope for the first time in a week that he and Kitty would survive their vacation.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

The Long Road Home 23

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**Author's Note: To my knowledge there is only one episode in which Magnus appears so it's hard to get his character and speech just right. Chester did mention him in a different episode but that was about it. If I'm a little off the mark on him, please forgive me. I've watched the one episode he was in many times in order to do the best I could, in getting him right.**

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

For three days a storm raged, both outside as well as in. Outside what had started as a gentle snowfall had turned into a full range blizzard. Inside, the simple gash on Kitty's arm had turned into a life threatening injury that Matt wasn't sure she would survive.

Magnus had been diligent in caring for Kitty, but day after day her temperature rose and the infection seemed to only increase. Unconscious to all but her own misery, she moaned and writhed and occasionally called for Matt in a voice filled with pain. But try as he might, Matt couldn't comfort her.

As the two worked feverishly to keep Kitty alive, Matt told Magnus what had transpired since the day the stage had been wrecked. Magnus thought back on the man he had found. He realized it was most likely one of the men that been responsible for the calamity but he held his tongue in telling about it. Miss Kitty's health was a much more pressing concern.

Magnus took the best care of her he could, but so far his ministrations didn't seem to have too much effect. As he once again checked and cleaned her arm he noted that her temperature was high, too high. He was going to have to do something soon. Thinking back on what the army doctor had taught him, he figured there was only thing he could do. He just hoped he wouldn't have to fight the Marshal to do it.

"Is it any better?" Matt asked him as Magnus carefully re-bandaged her arm.

Magnus looked up at Matt. "Well," he finally drawled. "I reckon she ain't Marshal. I've done all I can but that arm is still festerin' some. She's so hot she don't need no fire." Magnus as usually didn't fully consider his words before he spoke them and didn't see the effect they had on the big man beside him.

"Is there anything we can do?" Matt asked even as he realized he was afraid of the answer.

"Uh huh," Magnus said in his slow deliberate drawl. "There is one thing, Marshal."

Magnus' slow manner of speech was beginning to work on Matt's patience, but he tried not to let it show.

"We can cover her in snow, Marshal", Magnus finally finished.

"Cover her…..in….what?" Matt thought he must not have heard right. That was not what he had expected Magnus to suggest.

"In snow, Marshal," Magnus repeated. "Her fever's awful high and snow will bring it down right quick."

Matt thought about that for a moment. "Yeah, I guess it would, but won't it throw her into some sort of shock of something?"

"Aw no, Sir," Magnus stated certainly, "we ain't gonna leave her in it. We just cover her in it till her fevers down."

"Magnus, are you sure about this?" Matt was afraid of making her worse then she already was.

"The doctor what learned me about medicine, done that one time, Marshal. He said it was the only way if'n you ain't got nothing else. And we ain't got nothing else."

Matt hesitated looking down at Kitty. Placing his hand on her forehead, he could tell the fever hadn't abated any. In fact he thought her temperature had risen even more, if that was possible. He knew the snow would bring her temperature down but he didn't know if that was all it would do.

"Are you sure that's the only option?" he questioned again. He knew the only other option was probably amputation of her arm and he didn't think he could allow that.

"Yes, Sir, Marshal," Magnus answered. "That's the only way I can think of."

Matt hesitated a moment longer until he heard Kitty softly moan beside him. She needed help and she needed it right away. This appeared to be the only option other then the one he wouldn't allow.

"Well, alright," he agreed, "how do you want to do it?"

"Well, I figure we can carry her near the front, Marshal, then lay her down and bring snow in to cover her. Once she ain't so hot, we'll being her back in here and cover her up."

Matt nodded and reached down and picked Kitty up, carrying her forward to the front. As he approached the mouth of the cave he took a look outside and noted that the storm was still raging. He prayed the storm inside would not.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Hours later, the treatment seemed to be working. Her temperature had gone down and she seemed to be resting comfortably, instead of the fitful trembling of before.

Matt had carried her back to lie beside the fire and covered her over with the blanket. Now he sat beside her, holding her hand, and watching as Magnus once again tended to her arm.

"Well?" he asked as Magnus poured a little more honey on it then bandaged it again. "How does it look?"

"It looks purty good, Marshal," Magnus replied with a smile. "Swellin's down some and it ain't so red."

Matt looked up at the ceiling for a moment, breathing a sigh of relief. "You think she's gonna be alright?"

"Well, yes I do." Magnus answered. "She still has a fever but it ain't near so high. We'll just need to keep an eye on her and wait."

Matt nodded then settled down a little more beside her and grasped her small hand in his. Waiting was something he had experience in.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

The Long Road Home 24

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Two days passed. The storms both inside and out had waned and the tight band of fear that had wrapped itself around Matt's heart was beginning to loosen. Kitty's fever had broken the night before, and though she was still fearfully pale, she looked better than she had in a week.

Since the snow had stopped, Magnus had ventured outside to look things over and see how difficult it would be to try and get out of the mountains and back home.

Of course he still hadn't told the Marshal about the tracks he'd seen or the arrows he'd pulled from the man he'd found. He hadn't actually told the Marshal much of anything, so concerned was he and the Marshal over Miss Kitty. But Miss Kitty was doing better and he knew the Marshal needed to know everything.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty woke up to find Matt sitting beside her, her hand in his. Her throat was dry and she was weak enough to make movement difficult, but she didn't care as long as this connection to Matt was maintained.

Matt noticed she was awake and smiled for the first time in a long while. "Well, welcome back," he told her, beaming. "How do you feel?"

"I'm thirsty," she managed.

Matt reached over and picked up a cup and filled it with water from the canteen. Lifting her up a little, he held it to her lips as she took a couple of sips. Once she finished, he sat the cup down then carefully laid her back down. It was then she realized she'd drank from a cup.

"Where did the cup come from?" she asked.

Matt smiled down at her. "Magnus Goode brought it"

"What?" she questioned. "Magnus?"

"Yep, Magnus." He replied seeing the surprise on her face. "When we didn't make it home, Doc sent him a wire and asked him to come and look for us."

"How long?" she asked.

"It's been about six days," he told her. "Magnus got here about five days ago, and he and I have been trying to keep you alive. You got awful sick when your arm got infected. But your fever broke last night and the infection's clearing up, thanks in no small part to Mr. Goode. Among his many talents it appears, Magnus is also something of a doctor."

"Let me guess," she said with a grin, "he spent half a year with one of them?"

Matt laughed "Yes he did." Looking down at her Matt couldn't imagine being any happier than he was at that moment. Just to see her awake and smiling up at him, lifted his spirits immeasurably. He knew they still had a ways to go before they were safe but for that moment his heart was light.

"Well, I'm awful glad he did," she croaked. Her throat was already dry again. Matt noticed and lifted the cup to her lips again.

"Better?" he asked. She nodded. "Good. Now why you just lay back here and rest? Magnus went out to scout around a little and when he comes back, we'll fix some food. Think you could eat something?"

"I don't know," she answered truthfully, "but I'll try."

Matt leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. "Good girl," he said as he watched her drift back off to sleep.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Magnus came back about an hour later. Kitty was still sleeping.

"How's Miss Kitty?" he asked as he took his coat and hat off.

"She's some better." Matt told him. "She came too a while ago and took some water. She's awful weak though."

Magnus nodded. "Uh huh," he replied, "she will be for a while, but I figure with food and lots of rest she'll be fine."

Matt looked over at her and tucked an errant lock of hair behind her ear. "I sure hope so," he muttered. "She's had a long row to hoe these last couple of weeks."

Magnus saw the look on the big man's face. Although it was clear he was relieved that Kitty was better, the concern and fear for her safety was still there as well. Magnus didn't want to add to that, but he knew the lawman needed to know everything.

"Marshal," he said garnering Matt's attention away from Kitty. "I didn't want to tell you afore now, what with Miss Kitty being so sick and all, but I think we have us a problem."

Matt looked up at him. "What do you mean a problem? What kind of problem?" Matt noticed the frontiersman was purposely avoiding his gaze.

"Well…." Magnus hesitated for a moment. "Thare is something I maybe should've told you a while ago, Marshal, but with Miss Kitty bein' so sick and all, and the weather bad well….."

The more Magnus hemmed and hawed the more concerned and irritated Matt became. "Magnus, please, what is wrong."

"Marshal, afore Doctor Adams wired me, I was a waiting in Wallace for an Army detail. I was supposed to bring em up here in search of a band of renegade Cheyenne."

Matt looked sharply at him. "Cheyenne?"

Magnus nodded. "Uh huh," he answered.

That band of fear began to tighten again. "Are you telling me they're around here somewhere?" he asked.

"Well no, Marshal," Magnus answered. "Least ways as I sawr, but well, I found a dead man whilest I was a looking fer ya and he was sure enough killed by injuns. I figure they was probably them thare Cheyenne."

"Jarvis," Matt said absently. He had wondered about him and his band of thugs.

"Who?" Magnus asked quizzically.

"Jarvis," Matt answered. "He was the leader of the men responsible for wrecking the stage and taking Kitty."

Matt looked over at Magnus, the worry plainly evident. "What about the men that were with Jarvis?" he asked. He didn't like the idea of having to deal with both renegade Indians as well as cutthroats.

"Well, whilest I was a follwin' ya I found tracks of them men Marshal. The dead one followed you and Miss Kitty, and the others went south and east. I don't figure we got to worry about them."

Matt breathed a small sigh of relief but he knew the remaining danger was the worse of the two.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

The Long Road Home 25

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

The day wore into evening and Kitty continued to sleep. Her fever had not returned but her color had and her arm was beginning to show signs of healing. Sitting beside her, Matt watched her sleep, thankful that it was a peaceful sleep of healing, rather then the fitful sleep of illness.

He had been worried for a while there that he would be leaving those mountains alone and the thought staggered him. Never completely comfortable with the expression of emotions, he had almost wanted to cry when he realized she would indeed survive. Ruefully, Matt thought back to what he had told her about them being out there together and alone.

This was one time he was glad they hadn't been alone. Magnus had pretty much saved Kitty's life, and the law man was mighty grateful for it.

Thinking of Magnus he wondered where he was. He had left several hours before, saying he wanted to check out the area around the cave. Matt knew he did but he also suspected the man mostly just wanted to be out in the open and alone.

Several years before, when he had visited Dodge, he had stated he couldn't stay because it wasn't uncivilized enough. Matt knew that things hadn't changed for the frontiersman. He could tolerate town and being around people but his heart was outside, alone in the wild. Matt felt that way too sometimes. The difference was though, he had a certain someone that made staying in town around people worth the while.

As he sat there gently caressing Kitty, Magnus came back in.

"Marshal?" he asked "How's Miss Kitty?"

"She appears to be doing alright?" Matt answered and looked levelly at his friend. "I want to thank you for that, Magnus."

Magnus blushed and turned his back on the man as he took his coat and hat off. "Aww now, Marshal," he almost stammered. "I didn't do that much."

Matt grinned at the man's embarrassment with the praise. "What did you find outside?" he asked, changing the subject.

Magnus turned around to look at him, a slight blush still coloring his cheeks. "Well, Marshal, as far as company we ain't got any. Ain't seen no sign of nothing anywhere around here."

"Well, I'm awful glad to hear that." Matt told him. "What about the weather?"

"The weather is fine, Marshal. O' course, in these mountains you cain't always tell."

Matt nodded thinking about that. "Yeah, you're right, Magnus. What about traveling. You think we could get out of here if the weather does hold?"

Magnus looked thoughtful for a moment before he replied. "The snow is awful deep up here, Marshal." He said finally. "But I went a ways south today and I think the going will be a lot easier that way."

Matt liked the sound of that but he heard a hesitation in the other man's voice. "What are you not saying?" he asked.

Magnus looked at him for a moment then looked over at Kitty. "The snow's deep up here, Marshal, makes it hard for anyone to get around."

Matt understood. "You mean we've not had any visitors because of the snow. But if we leave here, than those 'visitors' might come?"

Magnus nodded. The realization hit Matt just then that they were between the proverbial rock and the hard place. The cave they were in, provided shelter and the mountains and rough terrain as well as the heavy snow kept unwelcome guests from their door.

But they weren't home . And until they got home they really wouldn't be safe. They had to leave their temporary shelter for the unknown danger to the south. He sat in silence for a few minutes, trying to decide the best thing to do, when Kitty spoke up making the decision for him.

"Shelter and safety or not, I vote we go home." She said startling the two men.

"Kitty?" Matt questioned. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know what we need to do." She said as she struggled to sit up a little.

Matt reached over and helped her moving the saddle a little to support her back. "Well, Kitty, it's not that easy. With your leg and the snow and…."

Kitty reached over and patted his arm. "Matt, nothing worth anything is easy to get. I want to go home, Cowboy. I want to go home."

Matt looked down at her and smiled. "Alright, Honey." He told her. "Give us a couple of days to get ready and we'll go home. I promise you, I'll take you home."

Kitty smiled up at him tears glistening. "Thank you, Matt. Thank you."

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

For two days, Matt and Magnus worked feverishly to get ready to travel. Magnus had gathered some sturdy branches and using a couple of blankets, he and Matt made a travois in which to carry Kitty. She, of course, protested, stating she could ride but after a couple of hours of just sitting up, she was tired enough to admit defeat.

"Alright I'll ride like you want me to." She told Matt. "But only till I get my strength back. We can go faster if I'm riding on the back of the horse rather than behind him."

Matt grinned at her. "Yeah, well, we'll talk about that later." He said, as he reached down and quickly placed a kiss on her lips.

"You know, I sure will be glad to get home." She said as their lips parted. "I miss you."

Matt looked at her curiously. "Miss me? I've been by your side practically every minute for the last 3 weeks. How could you miss me?"

Kitty reached up and kissed him again, deeper and longer. "That's what I meant by missing you." She said, when she pulled away leaving him almost breathless.

Matt reached for her and pulled her up tighter into his arms. "Oh, I see." He grinned and bent his head towards her for another kiss when they heard Magnus coming in. "Hold that thought," he told her.

"Oh don't you worry, I will." Kitty grinned.

Magnus came in, knocking snow off of his coat as he entered. "It's snowing again, Marshal," he said as he took off his coat.

Matt and Kitty's grins disappeared. "How bad?" Matt asked afraid of what the news could do to their plans.

"Aw it ain't bad, Marshal." Magnus answered not seeing the look that passed between his friends. "It'll make going a little slower tomorrow, but we can still get out of here."

Kitty didn't realize, till right then, that she was holding her breath. Letting it out, she looked over at Matt then back at Magnus. "Are you sure?" she asked.

"Ahh now, Miss Kitty," Magnus hurried to reassure her. "If'n it weren't safe, I'd a told you so."

Kitty looked hard at him for a moment and saw the truth in his eyes and her heart took a leap. In the morning they were finally going home.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

The Long Road Home 26

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

The next morning dawned cold and clear. Magnus and Matt had cleared the entry way of the cave and finally taken the horses out, saddling two of them. The third held what was left of their supplies. The travois was attached to the back of Matt's horse.

When everything was done, Matt picked up Kitty and carried her outside and placed her on the travois. Once he had her situated, he wrapped a blanket securely around her, and then tied a rope across her at the waist to secure her on the contraption.

"You okay?" He asked her when he finished. She smiled valiantly but he saw something more there as well.

"Um hum," she answered. "It feels good to be out of that cave."

Matt chuckled a little. "Well, a couple of days on this thing and you might want to go back to that cave."

"No I won't," she asserted. "The only place I want to go is home."

Matt smiled down at her. "Then, Miss Kitty, what you say we do just that?"

Kitty returned the smile and nodded her head. "I'd like that, Marshal Dillon."

Matt leaned down and kissed her before taking the reins of his horse and mounting.

"Let's go home." He said as they rode out heading south.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Magnus had been right about the slow travel. The snow was so deep in some places the men had had to dismount and literally pull their horses through some of the deeper drifts. By noon they hadn't covered much distance, but they were as exhausted as though they had traveled three times as far.

Spotting a small clearing in the distance, Matt steered them in that direction. Once again Magnus had been correct. The further south they had traveled, the lighter the snow. Matt reckoned they had only traveled 10 or so miles, but even in that short a distance, he could see a difference.

Arriving at the clearing, Matt found a suitable place for them to stop and rest for a short while, before pushing on. Once he dismounted, he walked back to Kitty and knelt down beside her.

"How're you doing back here?" he asked, noting the exhaustion clearly in her features.

"I'm alright, Matt." She answered bravely. "It feels so good to be moving, nothing else matters."

"Well, that may be," he said, "but how about we stop for a little bit and maybe fix a bite to eat?"

"I'd like that," she said looking at him with that look that told him just how happy she was.

"Good, then you just rest here and we'll get something fixed." Matt kissed her then rose and went over to where Magnus had tethered the horses and was clearing a space to set some firewood.

Magnus looked up as he approached. "How's, Miss Kitty?" he asked.

"She's tired," Matt answered, proud of his little redhead, "but she's holding her own."

"I sure am glad to hear that, Marshal," Magnus told him. "I'll get some wood and get us a fire going for to fix something to eat."

Matt looked around at the area they were in. "How much further do you think, Magnus?" He didn't explain and didn't have to. Magnus understood what he meant.

"Well Marshal, I ain't see no sign of em' so far, but I got an itch on the back of my head, tells me they ain't too far away. I figure we'll see em' afore tomorrow night."

Matt nodded "I've had the same feeling," he said. "Look, don't say anything to Kitty though, okay? No need to worry her if we don't have to."

"Alright Marshal," Magnus agreed. "I'll get that wood."

As Magnus moved away, Matt scanned the area all the way around them. He still saw nothing other than the cold snow covered landscape, but he knew they were out there. He'd had that feeling for the last hour and his instincts were seldom wrong. Keeping a wary eye out, he went to the pack horse and pulled out their needs for dinner.

Glancing over to Kitty, he saw she had lain back and closed her eyes. For that he was glad. He knew they were in danger, perhaps even more so than they had been since the coach was first wrecked, but he didn't want her to know it. She had been through enough already.

As Matt pulled out the supplies needed for as quick meal, Kitty scrutinized him through slitted eyes. She didn't let on, but she was watching the way Matt acted. She knew him better than he realized, and she knew something was wrong by the rigid way I which he carried himself.

Something was bothering him. She trusted Matt though, and Magnus as well. She felt what ever they came upon the two men with her could take care of it.

Or at least she prayed they could.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

The Long Road Home 27

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Dinner had been accomplished with little fanfare, but much haste, and once completed, little time was taken to clean up and pack up and ride off.

Little was said by either of the two men, but Kitty could feel the tension. She refrained from asking questions though. She knew neither man would tell her much if she did. Besides, she had a feeling it wouldn't be long and she would find out first hand what they were worried about.

Kitty was right.

The trio rode till just about dusk, covering little more ground, than they had earlier in the day. Matt found a narrow spot, surrounded by rocks, and pointed it out to Magnus. "Looks like a good spot, don't you think?"

"Yeah, Marshal," he answered, "it sure does."

Tight lipped, both men set about making camp for the night. With the rocks around them and a small fire before them, they prepared themselves for the evening. Magnus felt sure they would be safe from attack until morning, but Matt noticed the grave expression on his face, and the cautious way he scanned the area around them as he worked.

Once the fire was going, Matt and Magnus used the travois as a litter and carried Kitty over, placing her beside the fire. The day had been clear, so they knew the night would be cold. Keeping as close to the fire as they could, would be essential to making it through the night.

Once they were settled, Magnus took first watch, while Matt knelt down beside Kitty and looked over at her. "You warm enough?" he asked.

"I'm fine," she answered, "but you're not." Seeing the expression on his face Kitty chuckled a little. "I can read you like a book, Matt." She said. "Who are we expecting to join us tonight?"

Matt didn't answer. Instead he leaned down and kissed her, hoping to distract her. As much as she enjoyed the kiss, it didn't work.

"I know you, Matt Dillon," she declared pushing him back a little. "You and Magnus are worried about something, and you keep looking back the way we came. Now what's going on?"

Matt could tell she wasn't going to be distracted, or dissuaded, from learning what she wanted to know. Taking a deep breath, he looked away for a moment then back at Kitty. "Well, alright, but I don't want you to worry," he told her knowing she would anyway.

"Worry about what?" she asked with just a slight tremble in her voice to give her away.

"While he was looking for us, Magnus found something."

"What?" She asked, as a cold finger of fear began to run down her spine. "What did he find?"

Matt looked her squarely in the eyes as he spoke, trying to gauge when he had said too much. "First of all, Magnus found Jarvis dead." He told her.

Kitty started at the news. "Jarvis dead? How?"

"As far as Magnus could tell, he was killed by Cheyenne Indians. Before he came up here to look for us, he was supposed to meet an army detachment and lead them out here looking for a band of renegade Cheyenne. He thinks they're the same ones that killed Jarvis."

"Is that what you and Magnus have been looking over your backs for today?" she said, trying not to show the fear that was threatening to overcome her.

"Yeah," Matt answered not taking his eyes off of her. Though her poker face was firmly in place, Matt could read her almost as well as she could read him, and he could tell the news was frightening to her. "Kitty, I don't want you to worry about this okay? I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Kitty nodded. "I know that, Matt," she said as she snuggled a little closer to him. "I know."

Matt pulled her into his embrace and kissed her. "I love you, Kitty." He said earnestly. "Now I promised I'd get you home, and I'm going to. I want you to believe that."

Kitty nodded as she buried her head in his chest.

Magnus stood off to the side and watched the two. He didn't hear their words but he knew the Marshal was most likely telling Miss Kitty about the injuns followin' them. He hated to see her worried, but he supposed it best she knew everything.

Looking back north he pulled his coat a little tighter. It was going to be a cold night and a long one. Despite his assurances to the lawman, he wasn't absolutely positive they wouldn't be attacked. He thought it unlikely, but he kept his eyes and ears open.

Matt managed to catch a few of hours sleep, but not much more. He knew Magnus could be trusted to stand guard, but he also knew Magnus hadn't had any sleep at all. Besides that prickly feeling of someone being there, was beginning to bother him more and more.

Carefully pulling out of Kitty's embrace, he got up and went over to where the other man stood. "Anything?" he asked.

"Quiet tonight, Marshal," Magnus replied. "I ain't seen nor heard nothing."

"That's good to hea,r" Matt replied. "Look, Magnus, why don't you go on and get some rest. I'll take guard for a while."

"Naw, Marshal," Magnus protested. "I don't need no sleep right now."

"Don't argue with me, Magnus." Matt's voice was stern and just a little gruff. "You know these Cheyenne better than I do, and if we do have to face them, I'd rather you be clear headed."

Magnus looked at him for a moment then nodded. "Alright, Marshal. I will."

Moving over to the fire, he laid down and closed his eyes. Sleep came quickly, and he knew nothing more till the first sound of gunfire reached his ears.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

The Long Road Home 28

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

The first streaks of dawn had just lightened the eastern sky, when Matt heard it. The distinctive sound of foot scraping against rock. Hunkering down close to the fire, he leveled his gun towards the sound, waiting to fire until he actually saw something to fire at.

Not close enough to Magnus to shake him awake, Matt started to call him, when a shot whizzed past his head. Ducking a little lower, he returned the fire, seeing that he hit one and making sure the attackers knew he was armed and ready.

Upon hearing the first shot, Magnus was up with rifle at the ready. As Matt had though, he withheld fire until he saw something to fire at. His wait wasn't long. Two braves running across the rock face above them. Taking careful aim, Magnus fired, bringing down one as Matt took the other.

Matt rolled to the side and grabbed Kitty by the arms, pulling her closer to the base of the rock trying to get her out of the line of fire. Once she was secure, he rose and was instantly slammed back against the ground, having taken a shot to his left shoulder.

"Matt," Kitty screamed, trying to pull herself to his side.

"No," Matt yelled back at her, "stay there, Kitty." Matt struggled back to his feet, keeping his gun ready and trying to his best to ignore the searing pain in his shoulder as he whirled around ready for the next assailant. But there weren't any. As quickly as the attack started it ended.

Matt sat down hard as Kitty, disregarding his warning, was still trying to reach his side. Magnus reached him first.

"How bad you hit, Marshal?" he said as he reached for his shoulder.

Matt shrugged him off. "It's alright, Magnus," he said, "don't worry about me." Turning towards Kitty his face was awash in worry, until he saw that she was safe and unharmed in the melee that had just taken place. Irritation replaced the worry for a moment when he realized she could've been shot trying to reach him.

"Kitty, what were you trying to do?" he asked angrily. "You could've been hit."

"Me?" she snapped back at him. "I'm not the one with a bullet in me." Her fear for him had worked its way into anger at him. But just like the attack her anger left her as quickly as it came. "Are you alright?" she asked forcing back the tears that were trying to form.

Matt heard the distress in her voice and went over to sit down beside her cradling his shoulder for a moment before lowering his arm to reach out to her. "I'm fine, Honey, honest. I just didn't want you to get in the line of fire. You could've been shot."

"You mean, like you did?" she asked pointedly.

Matt would've laughed at the sarcasm, if his shoulder hadn't hurt so badly. But he did manage a grin. "Yeah, like I did."

In spite of herself Kitty grinned back at him, happy that he wasn't hurt worse than he was.

Matt turned his attention back to the reason for his being shot, and the man beside him. "Magnus, you think they'll strike again?"

Magnus hesitated for a moment before replying. "No, Marshal, I don't, not for a spell at least. We're in these here rocks good and tight. They done lost two of em…."

"Three," Matt interrupted. "I got one right at the first." Matt was talking to Magnus but his attention was on the area around them. He neither saw nor heard anything, but he knew they were there.

"Three then," he agreed, "I figure they don't want to lose no more, sides they done took our horses and food. I reckon they're a figurin' they can wait us out, seein as how it's so cold and all."

"How many of them are there, Magnus?' Kitty asked with a shiver that had nothing to do with the temperature.

Magnus was kneeling beside Matt and Kitty, keeping watch for any movement. Thinking of Miss Kitty's question, he was trying to figure the answer.

"Well," he finally said in answer, "best I kin recollect, the army Captain what hired me, told me there were only about 15 in this here party. Now we kilt 3 of em', so theys only about 12 left I figure."

"Only?" Kitty looked at him a little surprised. He was sounding like they were safe. "Magnus, what do you mean by 'only'? Twelve Cheyenne out for our scalps seem like an awful lot to me."

"Yes, Ma'am," Magnus agreed, "but it's less than fifteen and if remember right, 3 of em' is women and one's a boy. That leaves only 8 and I got me an idear of how to make it even less."

Matt's attention snapped to the man beside him. "How?" he asked.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

The Long Road Home 29

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Magnus sat with his back up against the rock wall behind him and explained some of his plans to the Marshall and Miss Kitty.

The idea sounded workable to Matt but he felt he should be the one to execute it instead of Magnus.

Magnus and Kitty of course, disagreed. "No, Matt," Kitty protested. "You're hurt, and besides, Magnus knows these Indians better than you do. He knows how to do this."

"Miss Kitty's right, Marshal" Magus declared. "I know these here Cheyenne and how to work it so's it comes out right."

Matt didn't want to agree but he knew they had a point. Besides, with the way his shoulder was beginning to ache he knew he stood less chance of pulling this off than Magnus did. "Well, alright," he agreed reluctantly, "when do you plan on doing this?"

"Right after dark, Marshal" Magnus said. "They don't much like doing nothing when it's dark. And I can see pretty well in the moon light."

"I don't like it," Matt said, "but I guess you're right. I still think I ought to at least go with you though."

"Naw, Marshal," Magnus protested again "You cain't go off and leave Miss Kitty here. Besides I move quicker alone."

"I guess so," Matt sighed. "Well, that will work for tonight but what do we do till then. Maybe they don't like doing anything at night, but it's full on daylight now."

"Yes sir it is," Magnus agreed. "But them injuns ain't crazy. They know we can pick em' off easy if'n they try to get in here at us. They'll maybe make a couple runs at us but they'll most likely try to wait us out. They know we ain't got much ammunition, and like I say they already got our horses and food."

"Yeah, I know." Matt was irritated at himself that they had been able to do that on his watch but he knew there hadn't been any help for it. Still, if Magnus didn't succeed in what he was planning, Matt knew one day of privation was going to be the least of his worries.

Looking over at Kitty, he wished he could offer her reassurances that all would be well and they would come out of this. But he knew Kitty knew him too well. Anything he said right then, she would be able to see through.

Besides, his shoulder was beginning to throb unmercifully. Involuntarily, he cradled his shoulder and uttered a small groan.

Kitty reached for him. "Matt," she said softly. "Let me look at your shoulder."

Matt shook his head. "It's alright, Kitty," he tried. "It's not that bad."

Kitty ignored his protests and pulled him closer so she could inspect his wound. "That bullet's still in there, Matt." She said worriedly. "It's needs to come out and that wound stitched up." She reached up and pushed a lock of his unruly curls away from his forehead, trying to tell him with her touch what she couldn't say out loud.

"I can dig that bullet out of ya, Marshal" Magnus spoke up, "but I ain't got no way of sewing it up. I can burn it though. Won't feel none too good but it will close it up."

Matt considered that for a moment. He dreaded the pain of what Magnus was suggesting but he knew of no other way. He would need to be ready and able to defend himself and Kitty, should Magnus fail in the upcoming evenings work. The way his shoulder felt right then, he wouldn't live that long if he didn't.

Matt nodded. "Alright," he agreed stoically knowing what was in store for him. "But we'd better do it now. I have a feeling I'm going to need to be on my feet tonight."

"Yes, Sir," Magnus agreed.

The operation was quick but painful. Matt lay back on Kitty's lap as Magnus began to carefully pierce his shoulder with the knife Chester had given him several years ago. Matt had managed to remain awake for most of the work, but he finally lost his battle for consciousness when Magnus had applied the red hot steel of his knife to the tenderness of Matt's shoulder, sealing the wound in sizzling flesh.

Kitty sat holding him tightly to herself and looked up with wide eyed fear as Matt sank down into the darkness. Magnus checked him over carefully. "He'll be alright, Miss Kitty." He reassured her. "He's going to sleep fer a while, is all."

Kitty nodded as tears slipped silently down her cheeks. Tears of gratitude that the man above had seen fit to leave Matt with her for a while longer. Nothing she had endured the last few weeks, was as horrible as the thought that she might lose Matt. He was her lifeline and the only thing that helped the world make sense to her.

Magnus sat mutely at her side. Though he appeared to most to be uneducated in the ways of men and women, he knew all too well the connection his friends had and the love that they shared. He'd had that once and lost it. Watching the beautiful redhead weep, he determined he would not let her or the big man in her lap suffer the same.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Dusk settled down around the three as Magnus made ready to move out into the night. The day had gone much as he had predicted, with only a couple of half hearted attempts from the renegades. Attempts meant more to harass than to inflict actual damage. Magnus had wisely forgone any attempt to fire at the attackers, knowing their meager supply of ammo could be more desperately needed later.

The Cheyenne were confident in their position and were content to wait a while longer before taking any sort of serious actions against the white people in their midst. The only actual victim of the day, had been the fire which had eventually burned out from want of attention as it was too much in the open to risk refueling it or sitting by it.

Matt had regained his senses, and though Kitty had tried to get him to remain resting, he was up and ready to take his place as defender, while Magnus made his way out into the night and the unknown dangers waiting him there.

An hour passed and then another. The night grew progressively colder, and Kitty shivered beside Matt, wondering what was happening with their friend and would they ever see him again.

Matt reached over and took her in his arms. "It'll be alright, Kitty," he murmured. "He'll be back."

Kitty nodded, "I know, Matt." She said. But both she and Matt were thinking of what their fate might be if he didn't.

Another half hour of anxious waiting passed, when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Footsteps of more than one person. Matt pulled away from Kitty and crouched down gun out, aimed and ready.

A few minutes more and Magnus stepped out of the darkness, dragging a boy and a woman with him.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

The Long Road Home 30

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

Another half hour of anxious waiting passed, when they heard the sound of approaching footsteps. Footsteps of more than one person. Matt pulled away from Kitty and crouched down gun out, aimed and ready.

A few minutes more and Magnus stepped out of the darkness, dragging a small boy and a woman with him.

Matt lowered his gun and looked in surprised confusion at Magnus. "I thought you said you were going to just even the odds a little." He said.

"Well I did, Marshal," Magnus proclaimed, "and that's just what I done." Taking the woman beside him by the arm, he guided her and the child gently to the ground to sit beside Kitty.

As the young woman sat, Kitty reached out and the baby went easily into her arms. Matt smiled at that. Kitty was good with children and they seemed to love her at first sight.

"This here is White Fawn," Magnus said, "and the boy there is Little Elk. They belong to Wolf."

"Wolf?" Kitty asked.

"Yes, Ma'am. He's the leader of the renegades. When he took off from the reservation, he vowed he weren't never going back, so he took his wife and son with him."

"We did not want to leave the reservation," White Fawn said sadly. "But Wolf is my husband. I go where he goes."

"Did you come with Magnus willingly?" Kitty asked not unkindly.

The young woman turned black eyes on her and smiled. "Magnus is my brother. I come willingly."

Matt and Kitty looked at each other in shock. "Brother?" they said in unison.

"Well, she ain't exactly my sister," Magnus clarified. "I was married to Smiling Water, White Fawn's sister. She's my sister-in-lawr. It was me that taught them English."

"Was?" Kitty picked up on the word.

"Yes, Ma'am," Magnus said sadly. "She died." Magnus didn't elaborate on the cause of her death and his friends didn't want into intrude on what was so obviously a sad memory for him. But Matt wanted to know how this woman and child could help them.

"Magnus," he asked, "besides your family connections why did you bring them here? You plan on using them as hostages or something?"

"Well yes and no, Marshal." Magnus answered. They ain't actually hostages but I figure Wolf won't know that."

"Just exactly how do you plan on working this, Magnus?" Kitty asked. "I mean, you're not going to put them in danger are you." Kitty couldn't stand the thought of the young woman beside her, or the child she held, being hurt.

"Aw no, Ma'am." Magnus assured her. "All I got to do is let Wolf know that they're with us. He don't like white people but he'll let us go, afore he sees them hurt."

"Magnus," Matt asked, "are you sure of this?"

"He is," White Fawn answered for him. "I know my husband. He will let us go."

"Us?" Again Kitty picked up on an odd word.

White Fawn nodded. "We will go with you part of the way until you are safe."

Matt and Kitty exchanged looks; each knew what the other was thinking. Despite the young woman's words to the contrary, she was placing her self and her child in danger for them.

Matt looked over at Magnus. "Magnus, I don't much like this idea of yours, but I guess we have no other choice."

"No, Sir," Magnus said.

"Well alright then, but _you_ aren't going to be the one to do it. I am."

"Aw no, Marsha,l" Magnus protested. "I know Wolf you don't."

"That's the point, Magnus," Matt stated. "I _don't_ know him and he _doesn't_ know me. He might not believe that you would hurt them," Matt pointed to the two sitting at his feet. "But he might believe that about me. I stand a chance of convincing him, where you don't."

As Matt spoke a chill crept across Kitty's back. She understood what Matt was saying and even agreed with him, but Matt's idea was placing him squarely in danger. Even more so than he already was. She wanted to scream no. To beg him to let Magnus do this onerous task, but she remained silent.

She knew her man and that her words would fall on deaf ears. She also knew that no matter how resourceful and strong Magnus was, Matt was the better man for this. Despite her fears, she was proud of that and of him.

Magnus knew the truth as well. Nodding his head, he sat down beside White Fawn followed by Matt and they began to plot their next move.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Early the next morning, as the sun was just coming over the rise, Matt stood with White Fawn and the child in front of him, a gun pointed at her head. He didn't yell for attention he knew he had it. He voiced no threats, the gun was enough for that. He simply stood and waited.

The night had been long and cold, and he was anxious to have done with this business.

Several minutes went by. No one and nothing stirred, save a slight north wind. Whether a good one or an ill one, he didn't know.

Watching from below them, Kitty was beginning to fear that Magnus had been wrong. That Wolf would disregard the lives of his wife and child in favor of some untold vengeance on the white people in his presence.

Magnus had not been wrong. As Matt, the woman and her child stood waiting, a man appeared in front of them. A man almost as big as Matt and much fiercer looking.

The man stood solemnly, stoically. "The woman and boy are mine," he stated without expression. "I want them back."

Matt shook his head being careful to show no emotion. "No," he stated simply. "The woman and child stay with me until we're safe."

"You will not be safe as long as they are with you." Wolf declared. "Give them back."

Looking at her husband, Little Fawn was almost proud of him as she saw love cross his features when he looked at her. However, she knew him better than anyone and she knew the ruthlessness that lay just beyond the love. She kept her tongue and did her best to look terrified at the predicament she appeared to be in.

"I said, NO." Matt said loudly. "They stay with me until we leave this place."

"You have no way of travel," Wolf pointed out, "and your woman is hurt. You can not leave."

"We can leave as soon as you give us back our horses and supplies." Matt said evenly. "If you don't, I guarantee you will not see your wife and son alive again." Matt did his best to appear as fierce and angry looking as his counterpart across from him, and he maintained a stern countenance, but inside he hated what he was having to do. Silently he prayed Wolf would not call his bluff.

He didn't. Matt had been right. He didn't know Matt Dillon and he believed that his wife and child were truly in danger. Standing for a moment longer, looking at his woman and child, he finally relented.

Turning to the brave on his left, he spoke quietly gesturing towards Matt. The man nodded and turned away.

Matt stood perfectly still, his gun still pressed against the woman in front of him, afraid of making any movement.

Several minutes more passed by, when finally the brave reappeared, pulling the 3 horses and their supplies behind him. He started towards Matt but Matt tightened his grip on White Fawn and shook his head no.

"Give them to him," he jerked his head back towards Magnus. The man hesitated and looked to Wolf, who nodded. He led them down to where Magnus stood and handed him the reins.

Magnus nodded but remained silent as the brave walked away. He knew that brave and at one time respected him. That time was now past.

Matt remained as he was, not moving until Magnus had managed to secure the travois once again to the back of a horse, and had placed Kitty on it.

"We're ready, Marshal," Magnus called to him.

Without taking his eyes off of the warrior in front of him, Matt slowly back away, dragging the woman and child with him.

Once they reached the horses, he stood, gun continually pointed at the woman as Magnus took the baby and handed it to Kitty. Swiftly he helped White Fawn onto a horse and then mounted himself.

Once mounted, he drew his gun and replaced Matt temporarily as White Fawn's antagonist. Matt mounted swiftly behind her and once again placed his gun at her temple.

Wolf and his men stood and watched as the white people and his family rode away.

TBC

T


	31. Chapter 31

The Long Road Home Conclusion

I don't own these characters; I just like to spend time with them. No other profit to be had.

**MKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMKMK**

They rode slowly away, constantly keeping an eye on their back trail. "You think they're following?" Matt asked White Fawn.

She nodded. "He will not let you see him, but he will follow."

Magnus rode up beside them. "Marshal, I know this country and I think we can get away easy in a few miles."

Matt looked over at him eyebrows arched. "Easy? Nothing we've done so far has been easy."

"Well I know," Magnus agreed, "but what I mean is the riding will be easier and we can pick up some speed."

"Not and drag me behind," Kitty piped up. "I can ride a horse you know."

Matt looked back towards her. "Kitty, we've already discussed this. You couldn't control a horse with that broken leg."

"I wouldn't have to, if I rode with you." She stated matter of factly.

Matt reined in his horse for a moment thinking about her suggestion. Suddenly a plan formed in his mind. Starting the horses to moving again, he explained his thoughts to his companions and asked for their input.

After and hour more of riding and talking the plans were finalized. Magnus led the way and they rode a little faster, bearing in mind the precious cargo being carried on the travois.

The reached a small copse of trees a little while later. Swiftly the travois was removed from Matt's horse and Kitty was hoisted up to take White Fawn's place in front of him.

Most of the supplies were transferred to Magnus's horse and the travois was attached to the supply horse.

White Fawn took off the shawl she had been wearing and handed it to Kitty, who put it, and a blanket on, covering her hair and features. Hopefully she would resemble White Fawn enough from a distance, to keep Wolf and his men at bay for a while longer.

White Fawn covered her self and her child with another blanket, and climbed atop the travois. Once Magnus had her secured to it, they rode out and back into sight.

As before, they started out slowly but gradually began to pick up speed. At Magnus' signal they broke into a full gallop as Magnus let go of the reins of the supply horse, letting it go it's own way as they continued ever southward towards home.

Wolf saw what happened and led his men after the supply horse and its passenger. His intention was to capture the big man's woman and use her to gain back his own as well as exact revenge on the people who had taken them.

He was surprised at what he found, when the horse was finally caught and stopped. Looking to the south at the rapidly disappearing figures, he decided this once to stay where he was and let them go.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

They had been riding for some time and the horses were tired. Matt had been keeping an eye behind them and so far had seen no indication that they were being followed.

"Magnus, you think they're really letting us go?" he asked.

Magnus nodded. "Yes, Sir, I do. Wolf got what he wanted most, his family and us out of his territory. He ain't gonna follow us no more."

Matt reined in his horse and grinned down at Kitty in his arms. "Well then, what you say we go home?"

"I'd like that fine, Cowboy," she sighed, as she reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss.

Matt wanted nothing more than to take that kiss further, but not there and not then. He knew a better place for that.

"Let's go," he said as he spurred his horse on.

**MKMKMKMKMKMK**

Kitty sat on the settee in her room with her leg propped up. She couldn't believe how good it felt to be home. With a bath and clean clothes and familiar surroundings, Kitty almost felt well enough to go back to work immediately as Matt had done. However, since she still found it difficult to get around, even with the crutches Doc had supplied, she decided work could wait a while longer.

Though Doc had groused about Magnus and Matt's medical skills, he had finally agreed that for the conditions they had been in, the two men done a fairly good job in taking care of her. Of course he had ordered her to bed and declared she would not be allowed back up for months or longer until he deemed her well. Kitty knew him better than that and he knew her better.

Chester had been overjoyed when the trio had ridden back into town. He had his friends and his brother back safe and sound, and no longer was he faced with the heavy task of 'looking after things while Matt was gone.'

Matt went back to work shortly after arriving home. The only exception being that he intended to refuse to leave town again for a while. He had had enough traveling for a while.

Walking down front street, Matt smiled at those he passed, graciously acknowledging the greetings of those Dodge citizens who were glad to have him back. Though Chester had done his best, he wasn't Matt, and the town was breathing a sigh of relief that he was once again in charge of law and order in their town.

Matt reached the Long Branch and walked in, going straight to and up the stairs after giving a wave to Clem, who was behind the bar. When he got to her door, he knocked and called her name before entering.

"Kitty, it's Matt" he said.

"Oh come on in, Matt," she called back and smiled as he entered taking his hat off and laying on the table by the door.

"Well," she asked "is the town still in one piece?"

Matt chuckled. "Believe it or not, yes." He answered. "You settled in?"

"Yes, finally." She nodded. "I'll tell you what, I've never known anything to feel as good as having a bath and clean clothes."

Matt sat down beside her and pulled her close to him. "Is that a fact?" he asked as he captured her mouth in a deep kiss which promised much, much more. "Nothing at all?" he asked when he finally pulled back.

Kitty giggled as she reached for him again. "Well, almost nothing."

Matt smiled as they once again connected.

He and Kitty had had a long hard road to travel to reach home, and they had faced a lot of things in the process. But they had faced it together. And he knew as long as they stayed together they could face anything else that came their way.

Pulling away from her for a brief moment, Matt rose and took off his gun then picked Kitty up and carried her to the bed. Swiftly removing his vest and boots, he joined her on the bed. He was taking the night off, he decided, and he had every intention of spending the evening with the beautiful woman who was now looking at him with ill disguised passion.

Tonight he and she were going to be together. As they should be.

Fini


End file.
